


Cat's Cradle

by taeminki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminki/pseuds/taeminki
Summary: Minhyung carried with him a special facet of character that too many people didn't have.





	1. The Company | Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> ♪ my page -nct dream

**Minhyung dug through his car for his cologne,** carefully spraying himself and keeping aware that he didn't want to overdo it. He gripped the steering wheel when he'd sprayed himself four times-- too much, Minhyung, but at least he smelled nicer, now. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he tried to calm his nerves. He was preparing for a job interview, something he'd had slight experience with before, but this was _the real deal_ , and therefore much more nerve-wracking. If he landed this job, it would be the first actual, solid job he'd had. If he got this job, he'd be able to start paying for some classes he'd been wanting to take since he was seventeen. If he got this job, he'd finally be able to start his damn life.

Minhyung opened his eyes after he told himself he could do this. He exited his car, straightened out his tie. He looked himself over-- as much as he could, not having a mirror. He took a big breath in-- through his nose, and felt a bit comforted when he couldn't smell the cologne or any kind of odor. He reminded himself that he'd had a shower at his friend's house the night before; he'd taken a quick one right after putting Youngho's son to sleep. That's where he'd ironed his suit-- Youngho's suit, really. That's where he'd slept. That's where he'd gotten his hair cut-- courtesy of Youngho's wife, the sweetheart. She made sure Minhyung looked well and ready for a job interview-- professional and clean. Minhyung felt the cleanest he had felt since he was seventeen, and that gave him the boost of confidence he needed to walk into the building, check in, and then settle in a chair as he waited to be called in.

Some of his confidence melted away as he sat there, looking at everyone else-- dressed in nicer suits, black and brown hair-- women who would be much more fit for a care taking job than Minhyung ever would be. Minhyung was cruelly reminded of how bright yellow his hair was as he looked at all the professional hair cuts and colors in the room; and he was also reminded of how ashy grey and black his roots looked. He gulped; and he remembered his hair was styled pretty decent, leaving his roots to go rather unnoticed, but still. He reminded himself that he had flaws and he might not get this job-- and he would have to start back at square one, or zero.

"Lee Minhyung?" a voice asked, and Minhyung perked up, pushed himself out of his seat quickly. He started forward, and he bowed as he passed the man holding the door open for him. He bowed again when he was in the room, and he stepped forward to shake the hands of the three people behind the desk. He backed toward the chair waiting on the other side of the desk-- closest to the door from when he'd entered, and he waited until they asked him to take a seat to actually sit down.

 _You can do this_ , he reminded himself. _You can do this_ \--

\--and he did. He spoke well, and without shaking too much. He sat still most of the time, and he asked some questions himself-- curious questions that he hadn't quite researched himself, whether it was because he hadn't had time or he hadn't thought of it before. After all, catboys were rare, and working in a company built strictly for the safety and benefit of them must take some hard, hard work and solid knowledge.

Minhyung left the building feeling a little more confident than he had when he'd gone in, but he still sat in his car and shook for about five minutes. He could barely grip the wheel, and he could barely feel his toes. He felt like he'd played himself off well, but he was still so _nervous_. He was terrified he wouldn't get the job; he was terrified he wouldn't find any other opportunities. He was terrified he would never be able to put himself through school, and he would have to live the rest of his life homeless. He was scared he would have to struggle more, and more, and more.

Minhyung got a call thirty minutes later.

Minhyung seriously thought they were going to let him down as soon as he answered-- why else would they call him back so soon? But he heard a woman's voice telling him-- congratulations! you got the job!-- and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. He gaped at nothing; he pinched himself to see if he was dreaming; he answered the woman, "G-great! When do I start?" and she told him tomorrow, but wondered if it was possible for him to arrive at the company in two hours so he could be shown around. Minhyung told her that was perfect, and he said thank you, and she said the same, and she hung up, and Minhyung called Youngho and cried for half an hour over the phone with him-- cried because he had this, cried because his life could start.

He got himself together pretty quick after Youngho told him to come over. He hopped in his car, practically abandoning the rest of his lunch with the last of his money on the table, and he drove to Youngho's place. He took another shower, gave him back the suit, sat and talked with him and his wife for fifteen minutes-- with their little toddler on his lap, because the little boy loved Minhyung to death. He loved to play with Minhyung's (now clean) curls and pull at his ears, because Minhyung was the only person the boy had been around that didn't mind him playing with his face so much.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you," Youngho's wife-- a beautiful woman named Seungwan told Minhyung, pulling him into a hug, careful not to suffocate her baby between the two of them. Youngho gave him a hug, too, also careful not to hurt his son. He congratulated Minhyung with less enthusiasm but just as much sincerity, and he offered something he'd been offering for years, "Do you want to stay here? At least while you're saving up money--" but Minhyung always refused, because he could do this on his own-- he was fine-- he needed to take care of himself. Youngho always found it a shame that Minhyung never let him help. They'd been friends when Minhyung was thrown out-- back when he was sixteen years old, and long before that, too. He'd told his mother, who was also very familiar with Minhyung. The woman had immediately told her son to convince Minhyung to stay with them, but Minhyung refused back then, too. He could do this on his own. He'd messed things up with his family; he wasn't going to intrude on another.

"Good luck, Minhyung. Please come to us if you need anything," Seungwan told him, and she hugged him one last time before he left-- made his way to the company to begin his tour as a new employee.

 

 

 

Minhyung met a woman called Joohyun upon entering the building. She was behind the counter, typing away at her computer. She had short hair and a very pretty smile; she looked helpful, and she looked excited when Minhyung told her his name. She knew him right away, "You're our new employee!" and when she spoke, Minhyung recognized her voice, and her face. She was one of the people at the interview, as well as the woman on the phone. She held up a finger to tell Minhyung to wait, and he typed something else on her computer, stood, and disappeared for a moment-- back into another door. She barely walked into the room-- mostly just stuck her upper body in and said something-- and then she came back, picked up a clipboard, and walked around the counter, "Follow me. I'll show you around."

Minhyung didn't see any catboys for the longest time. He saw all kinds of different rooms, almost like different buildings. There was an entire floor-- the second floor-- of medical people-- a mix of a hospital and a doctor's office. The next floor was quite dark-- seemed to have been shut down. She told Minhyung that this was an employees-only floor, where they would hold meetings and have breaks, and that most employees had gone home for the day. She also explained, on the way up to the fourth floor, the gym, that they didn't actually have many catboys yet, or a very high demand for employees. She told him that the company was rather experimental-- hence why it didn't quite have a name, and that they would build up as more and more catboys checked in. The next three floors were where Minhyung saw the catboys-- eight of them. They were in rooms-- some alone, some together. He saw one sleeping in a darkened room, all by himself. He saw another watching television in a room all by himself; they were the only two catboys on the fifth floor. The entire floor was full of rooms-- as was the next one, but there were no catboys there. The other six were on the seventh floor, which was really just a huge playroom. Two catboys were wrestling and giggling; one was entertaining himself with a book; two were coloring together. Those two seemed very, very young. The last was asleep in the corner-- curled up with a blanket. Joohyun walked over to that catboy, leaving Minhyung to stand near the two with the coloring book. He watched Joohyun for a moment-- watched as she crouched near the catboy and gently shook him awake, and then began to talk to him. He was curious as to what she said and what the catboy would do, but he was distracted by a voice near his feet.

"Hello? Mister? What's your name?" one of the catboys asked. He had blonde hair and a youthful curiosity to him. He was holding a green crayon, and he had an accent-- not particularly strange or noticeable, but it was enough that Minhyung could tell he wasn't from Korea. Minhyung smiled at him, "My name is Mark. What's your name?"

"Chenle," he said; and Minhyung definitely didn't recognize that name as being a Korean one. The other boy chimed in gently, shyly, "My name is Jisung. Do you work here?"

"I do work here," Minhyung said. Jisung sounded Korean, but he was also quieter, much more shy. Minhyung decided to sit-- decided that perhaps standing over them wasn't a great choice. Jisung seemed nervous at how close Minhyung got, and he gently shrunk behind Chenle. Chenle, however, did not seem as scared, and he smiled, "Are you going to play in here with us?"

"I... don't know quite yet." Minhyung was honest. Chenle nodded, seeming disappointed; but then he perked up again, "Well, can you play for now?"

"I-- actually, I have something to do, but I'll be back, okay?" Minhyung asked, and Chenle seemed a little disappointed again, but the sound of Minhyung coming back kept his smile up, and he nodded brightly. Minhyung got to his feet again, and he noticed Joohyun had the catboy tucked gently under her arm. The boy was clearly still sleepy-- blanket around his shoulders, rubbing his eyes with the cloth bunched up around his fists. She gestured Minhyung to come to her, and Minhyung did.

"Lesson one," Joohyun started, her voice soft. She began to walk, carefully eyeing the ground as to make sure she wasn't stepping on hands or tails. She walked to the elevator with the boy held close, her voice still quiet as she talked to Minhyung, "Catboys fall asleep often. Cats typically sleep twelve to sixteen hours a day, and humans are supposed to sleep seven to nine hours a night. Average that out-- catboys should sleep about nine to twelve hours a day. If they don't, they're typically quite unhealthy."

Joohyun stepped into the elevator, allowed Minhyung in first, and pressed the **6** when she was inside. She continued to talk as the elevator slid down one floor, "They're also somewhat light sleepers, and they're disturbed if people talk or play around them too loud while they rest-- hence why Jeno here found himself a nice corner to sleep in."

Joohyun began to softly pet the catboy's hair, and Jeno snuggled into her, closing his eyes again. She started off walking extra slow so that Jeno could catch up to the fact that they were moving again, and became more confident in her quiet steps when Jeno peeled his eyes open softly. She led him to a room, still talking to Minhyung, "When we see the catboys sleeping, we'll take them down to their rooms so they can rest without being disturbed. Cat typically don't like complete silence when they sleep-- the reason they purr so much or breathe so heavily when they do sleep-- so we turn their television on and keep the volume low-- or we put their playlist on quiet, depending on the catboy."

Joohyun led Jeno to his bed, gently tucking him under an extra layer of covers, "Every catboy has a playlist or a favorite channel-- something you can ask us or them. No matter how sleepy they are, they'll answer your questions. They're naturally very obedient and attentive."

Joohyun picked up a remote on Jeno's nightstand and turned his television on, quickly turning the volume down to 5. She put the remote back and started out of the room, and Minhyung followed her. She allowed her voice to raise when she'd quietly flicked out Jeno's light and shut the door, "These are the kinds of things we do around here. We simply take care of them. Although they are capable on their own, there are certain things about them that makes having an owner or, like us, a worker a little more convenient-- like falling asleep on the floor. They're content with that, but it's not good for their bodies or their sleeping habits. It's something we can help them with."

Joohyun started toward the elevator, and Minhyung followed her. This was all very interesting, Minhyung thought. He'd never seen a catboy before in his life, and suddenly he was learning the ins and outs of their lives and their biology. It was extremely fascinating, extremely fulfilling. Minhyung felt like he was at work and school all at once, and he had never been so happy before.

"You seem to be taking this in well. Do you have any questions?" Joohyun asked. They were up on the ninth floor, now-- almost to the top, the eleventh. They had skipped stopping by the eighth floor, as it was also a construction floor-- would be a library, soon. Minhyung noticed the perplexed look on Joohyun's face after shaking his head, letting her know that he didn't have any questions. Minhyung decided he had been quite silent for the longest time, "I'm sorry, I'm just... a little amazed. This is all interesting, and... I can't believe a lot of this is happening."

 _Not a great thing to say_ , Minhyung thought, but Joohyun seemed amused by his emotion. She stepped out of the elevator as she asked, "You can't believe this is happening?"

"Not really..." Minhyung said softly, and Joohyun quirked an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"I just... never really expected to, uh-- to get this job." Minhyung said. Joohyun stopped walking, and Minhyung quickly stopped, too, nearly bumping into her. She turned to face Minhyung fully, and she had a look in her eyes like she knew-- as well as a tone in her voice, "You're wondering why you got the job at all, right?"

Minhyung kind of wondered how she knew. Was he that obvious? Her smile distracted him from his rather insecure thoughts; she was so gentle and comforting, and she moved to a table nearby and sat. Minhyung finally noticed the floor they were on-- a cafe, it seemed. He could smell the auroma of food, and he wished he hadn't noticed, because he felt the emptiness of his stomach. He was able to ignore it, however, as Joohyun gestured for Minhyung to sit across from her; and Minhyung quickly followed her gesture. She folded her hands on the table, and she kept up her gentle smile, as well as her voice, "We are... a company, yes, and we're professional, absolutely, but you were not hired to work the type of professional job you're probably thinking about."

Minhyung nodded along. He'd been quite curious about the company-- apart from the makings and works of it, he knew there was a peculiar reason about it that would even land him a job interview in the first place. Joohyun began to explain this, "We raise catboys here, as you know, and, as I'm sure you've noticed, they're very unique individuals. They come from a variety of places and a variety of homes-- if they were lucky enough to have a home in the past. We look for all kinds of workers here-- scientists, doctors, cooks, linguists, social workers, therapists, and, the type of people we're severely lacking, individuals with empathy."

Minhyung knew that Joohyun was talking about him. He didn't understand how she knew he would have the type of empathy the catboys needed until she continued about her explanation, "You were very open and honest with us-- during the interview and in your application and resume. You admitted that you didn't have a home-- and none of these catboys do, either. That's something they can relate to, with you. You've struggled, and you can assure them that good things do happen. Through you, they can see that humans have difficult times, too, and that we really are just here to help. It is very difficult to assure the catboys that they're safe, and it's even more difficult to convince them to stay. I think you'd do a very good job at that."

Minhyung continued to nod along, feeling flattered that she would think that, but remembering that this was a professional business as much as this was a friendly business. She continued, "You also have a very strong and consistent background in babysitting, and while catboys are not necessarily toddlers and teens-- in fact, many of them are fully grown-- even older than we are-- you show that you do well when taking care of or nursing others, and that's another thing we really need here. Many of us-- in fact, all of us right now are very busy with other things-- paperwork and coordination and jobs we specifically have, but you can spend your time here playing with and communicating with the catboys. You'll be our first employee that's really just here to play with and empathize with the catboys. It'll almost seem like you're babysitting again."

 _Perfect-- that's about all I'm good at_ , Minhyung thought, and he nodded again, a small smile to show that he wasn't just following along; he was holding onto her words, too. Joohyun smiled back, "I hope you have a great time here. I saw you sit and talk to Chenle and Jisung-- I think you'll do an amazing job, working here."

"Thank you. I think I'll enjoy it here, too," Minhyung said. Joohyun gave one last bright smile before standing, concluding, "I'll take you back down to the first floor, introduce you to the adoption center. This floor is just the cafe-- the top floor is storage. The next floor is made up of the offices-- that's where our boss stays. He's the one who built and funded the whole company."

"Moon Taeil, right?" Minhyung remembered a few seconds later, when the two were in the elevator. Joohyun nodded, "That's right. He's the hero of this whole business-- and he's a sweetheart, too. The catboys absolutely adore him."

"I hope to meet him one day." Minhyung said. Joohyun hissed softly in doubt-- the first sound of pessimism Minhyung had heard from her all day. Her expression reflected her doubt, as did her gentle tone, "Moon Taeil is a very, _very_  busy man. I hope you get to meet him one day, too, but, unfortunately, I haven't even met him face-to-face yet. I'm sorry-- but he does have a message for all of us-- a daily e-mail that tells us that he really appreciates what we're doing and that he's very proud of all of us. He's an extremely sweet man."

Minhyung nodded, a bit disappointed but not too shocked. Taeil seemed like a busy person-- building and funding the whole company must mean a hell of a lot of work and a hell of a lot of riches-- and Minhyung knew that didn't come from doing nothing. For some, perhaps; but for someone who built and entire company just for the benefit of others, Taeil definitely had to be a hard-working man.

"This is the adoption center." Joohyun introduced Minhyung to the place. Among the walls were touch screens that said _Choose your catboy today!_  and, after assuring that he could, moved over to touch one. Up came pictures of eight cat boys, all of which Minhyung recognized as the ones he saw on the middle floors. He spotted Park Jisung and Zhong Chenle, the two boys he'd sat to talk to. They were the first; and then there were Na Jaemin and Lee Donghyuck. He recognized Jaemin as one of the catboy that was sleeping in his room, and Donghyuck as the one watching television. Then came Lee Jeno, the one Joohyun had taken to bed, and Huang Renjun, the one who'd had the book. After that, Dong Sicheng and Qian Kun, the two that had been wrestling together.

"They all agreed to be put on the adoption list," Joohyun said. Minhyung turned to her. She was still smiling, and she clearly had more to explain, "Catboys don't have a lot of rights out in the world, but in here, we give them everything we can. They don't have to be put up for adoption-- they don't have to stay here at all. If they want a room, they're free to sign up. The only thing we require is that they take a picture and pick a room. They can have it for as long as they'd like. We provide everything they'd need. Our goal really is just to help."

"This is a beautiful company." Minhyung said. He tapped X on the screen and watched it fade back into the _Choose your catboy today!_  screen. He had a sudden thought as he looked at the screen, and he turned to Joohyun to ask, "What about catgirls? They exist, too, right?"

"Of course. Actually, there's an entirely different company building for catgirls about two hours away. Although, if a catgirl comes in and requests a room, we will provide her. We will just suggest that she goes to the other one, and we will provide transportation for her there. It's much more comfortable and much more suited for women."

Minhyung nodded. He had worried, for a second, that catgirls were really being turned away-- was relieved to find out they weren't. Joohyun began to walk towards the door, and Minhyung followed her-- all the while, Joohyun was explaining a bit more, "I'll let you know that hours can range a little bit. Catboys often find themselves attached to employees here and may request to see you sometimes. If you can't come in, that's perfectly understandable. You will never be docked any pay or credibility for not being able to show past your assigned hours-- and you will be paid for the extra hours that catboys request to see you. We discussed wages during the interview, right?"

"Yes," Minhyung said. Joohyun stopped at the front desk and put her clipboard down. She turned, and she sighed, like the day was over, and said, "And that's all. Is there anything you would like to ask?"

"No," Minhyung said, and then he stopped, "Actually... I know I don't start today, but, could I go back upstairs?"

"To... see the catboys?" Joohyun asked, and Minhyung nodded. He wondered if, perhaps, it would sound strange that he wanted to start working already, so he explained a little bit, "The catboy I talked to-- Chenle-- asked if I would come back. I told him I would... I didn't specify when, but I'd like to go back up there, if I could."

"Absolutely, you can. I'm sure he'd be pleased to see you again." Joohyun said. She began to walk around the counter, but she still spoke, "I'll be here if you need anything. There are plenty of phones upstairs-- press 1 on any of them, and you'll call right down here."

"Got it," Minhyung said, and then he bowed, "Thank you so much for the tour."

"It was my pleasure. Have fun!" she said, and she waved him goodbye before turning back to her computer. Minhyung noted that she must be a busy woman, and she spent so much time with him that day, explaining things and showing him around; and he felt grateful, as well as sorry. But Minhyung didn't think to thank her more or apologize again, for he had already made his way back to the elevator, and the doors were closing, with the button **7**  illuminated in white.


	2. bittersweet.

**Working at the company turned out to be a very bittersweet job.** Minhyung may have been able to guess that earlier on should he have thought about the fact that he could very easily get attached to the catboys. It was strange that he didn't think it; he was attached to Chenle almost right away, but it didn't cross Minhyung's mind at the beginning. It should have been a thought that came hand-in-hand with the idea of the adoption center; the possibilities should have had an overlapped connection, but Minhyung's mind didn't create one. So, when he showed up to work one day and Chenle was gone, he was confused, and a little hurt. He went to Joohyun, who told him, with her own bittersweet tone, that Chenle had been adopted by a very sweet, affectionate family.

Minhyung couldn't say he was all that sad-- the reason he felt so bittersweet instead. He was happy that Chenle was in a good home; he was thrilled, in fact, by the idea that Chenle was being taken care of and given individual attention, but it hurt him to think that he wouldn't be able to see Chenle again-- not without getting to know the family first, and wouldn't that be strange? He hoped Chenle would come back to visit.

In the meantime, Minhyung had gotten closer to the other catboys. Like with most social situations, Minhyung was closer to some of the catboys than the others, but he had some kind of interaction with each of them on any given day-- unless one of them was sick; in that case, they were down in the hospital, recovering. That had happened to Kun; he fell ill three weeks after Minhyung started working at the company, and Minhyung didn't get to see him again for a week. That was what brought them closer. Kun was reserved, but Minhyung checked on him every day. It was difficult to communicate with him, because he-- coming from China-- didn't speak Korean very well yet, but he understood when Minhyung asked "Are you okay?" and Minhyung understood the nod, and the broken "My health... is not good," and Kun understood "Are you getting better?" and Minhyung understood the little smile, the nod. Whether Kun understood the "I hope you take care of your health" or not, Minhyung had no idea; but Minhyung understood the smile, and that was enough.

Minhyung soon learned that Sicheng was also Chinese, but he was more difficult to communicate with. He didn't seem to understand a thing Minhyung was saying-- that, or he simply didn't speak very much. The lack of communication somewhat prevented Minhyung from being too close to him. The most he ever interacted with Sicheng was playing with his ears when he was sleepy, which would often coax Sicheng into sleep. Sicheng didn't seem to mind the lack of verbal communication; he often crawled right into Minhyung's lap and curled up, fell asleep-- and he was so quiet; he wouldn't disrupt a thing Minhyung was doing. He was light enough that Minhyung could simply carry him-- to the elevator, down to the bedrooms, and tuck him in. Sicheng was one of the catboys that much preferred music to television, so Minhyung would put on Sicheng's playlist of favorite songs, some of which Minhyung knew as well.

Minhyung had only heard Sicheng talk to one other catboy: Renjun. Renjun was another catboy from China, but he seemed to have been in Korea much longer, for his Korean was better. Minhyung recognized Renjun as another catboy Chenle would hang around-- mostly when Jisung was asleep or away. He adored Sicheng, from what Minhyung would tell; and he often forced Sicheng to speak Korean, or to keep up with him as he spoke the language. Often times, Renjun would talk, and Sicheng would simply listen, but he would sometimes blurt something in his deep, deep voice. His Korean wasn't bad; his pronunciation was a bit off, but it wasn't hell to understand him, the way it had sometimes been with Chenle (but, really, that was just because he got excited and spoke too fast). Renjun and Minhyung never got too close, but Renjun would sometimes come to him when Sicheng did, and they would talk in those moments, and that was good enough.

Minhyung became very close to Jisung, especially after Chenle was adopted. Chenle had been Jisung's only friend; Jisung clung to Chenle the whole time they were in the company. Now, with Chenle gone, Jisung seemed lost. He never really went to the playroom unless Minhyung was there; and Jisung clung to Minhyung-- seriously _clung_  to him, with his nose buried in Minhyung's jacket because _"You smell like Chenle,"_  and Minhyung had no idea how that could be, but he didn't tell him he was wrong. Sometimes he wondered if Jisung would wash away Chenle's smell with how much he cried over Minhyung's clothes, but Minhyung doubted it-- doubted if he even smelled like Chenle in the first place; so he never stopped Jisung.

Minhyung met the catboy named Donghyuck, who slept a lot more than the other catboys, after a month. The catboy was a night owl-- _maybe_ ; Minhyung didn't actually know, because he was only there during the day-- and one time at 3am, when Jisung woke from a nightmare and begged for Chenle; but he couldn't have Chenle, so he begged for Minhyung instead. Minhyung practically ran to the company-- left his apartment (which he could afford now) at 3:23 and spent two hours with Jisung. Minhyung didn't bother noticing Donghyuck's room; he was much too focused on making Jisung feel better, on coaxing him back to sleep-- which took a while. (Minhyung climbed back into bed at 5:38 and fell asleep for six hours-- and then he was back to work right away.) Donghyuck wasn't very sociable; he was rather shy and a little jealous. He craved Minhyung's attention and would get upset when he couldn't get ahold of it. Minhyung ended up spending most of his time with Donghyuck and Jisung; and the two became friends after the initial hissing and silent fighting.

The other two catboys, Jaemin and Jeno, were much closer to each other than they were to anyone else. It was a bit difficult for Minhyung to even try getting close to them; they were always together, and they were always curled up in the corner of the room. They would whisper to each other, read a book together. Minhyung had even seen them kiss once or twice-- and he concluded that they must be together. (Minhyung wondered about the adoption center, then, and what might happen should someone decide to adopt one of them but not the other. He hoped that wouldn't happen.)

Minhyung had thought about adopting one of the catboys, but then he wondered what the point in that would be. He came here every day to work with the catboys; he wouldn't be home to take care of them a lot of the time. Who knew-- his catboy may get jealous, what with him going out every day. He doubted if he could bring his catboy back to the company to cling to him all day as he tried to work. He supposed those were all questions he could ask, but he held off on it.

And then he went to work one morning, and Jisung was gone, and he regretted not asking any questions.

Minhyung tried to find a time to ask questions when he felt well enough after the regret took him by the heart. He happened to catch Joohyun with a free minute a few weeks after he'd lost Jisung, when he finally had a free minute, too. The two employees sat down for a quick break in the cafe, where Jeno and Jaemin were eating, too. Minhyung and Joohyun ordered green tea and hot chocolate, respectively, and Minhyung finally began to ask his questions.

"Noona, I was wondering... catboys are jealous creatures, right?" Minhyung asked. Joohyun nodded, "It's very easy for a catboy to get jealous. I'm sure you've seen a fair share of little spats over your attention."

Minhyung nodded. Most of said spats had been between Donghyuck and Jisung, the two catboys Minhyung kept beneath his wings. Now, though, with Jisung gone, he only had Donghyuck. He was only really, really close to Donghyuck; and Donghyuck had begun to get jealous of the other catboys, even though Minhyung didn't spend much time with them. Minhyung wondered why that might be, considering Donghyuck knew he had most of Minhyung's attention. He supposed it was just another part of catboy biology-- after all, Joohyun had just confirmed that they were jealous creatures.

"So, let's say... let's say I adopted a catboy. He would get jealous that I went to play with other catboys for hours every day, right?" Minhyung asked. Joohyun was silent for a moment, and then she smiled, but it wasn't the kind of comforting smile that Minhyung was used to. It was more pitiful, like she felt sorry about something-- which didn't match her next question-- "You want to adopt a catboy?"

\--Well, not _really_ , anyway. Minhyung could assume that he wasn't allowed to adopt a catboy by her tone of voice; and, if he answered yes, that she would have to break it to him. So he didn't answer yes-- "No! No, I... well, I was just thinking. Because-- well, because I'd gotten very close to Jisung, and I was scared to see him go.... But I don't want to adopt another catboy, no. I just-- wish I had asked these questions before he was gone."

Joohyun nodded softly, her lips pulled into a sympathetic line. And then she reached forward, gently touched Minhyung's warm hand. Her fingers curled against his palm; she squeezed his hand softly, "I'm sorry, Mark. He is with a very, very sweet man-- a lonely man that works from home. I'm sure he'll be fine, and I'm sorry you miss him."

"No, no, it's fine-- I was just wondering.... Catboys would get jealous, wouldn't they? In that situation?" Minhyung asked. Joohyun nodded, pulling her body back, sitting up straight again, "In that scenario, yes, a catboy would become very jealous-- in fact, they would become very unhappy right away, likely depressed enough to run away from home. That would be particularly damaging for the catboy, especially considering their first option would be to come back here. However, you're here, and they would do everything to avoid you-- feeling abandoned and abused. Your catboy would end up on the street, and... it would be a disaster. We actually have a policy, because of that-- that us workers aren't allowed to adopt catboys."

"I had no idea. I'm sorry." Minhyung said. Joohyun shook her head, "Don't be. I'm very glad that you're asking questions."

"I should have read the policy terms." Minhyung muttered. Joohyun nodded a bit, considering, "Yes, you probably should have. But it's fine-- it was just a question. It only would have been a problem if you'd come here to try adopting a catboy."

Minhyung nodded. He was silent for some moments, staring down into his cup of green tea, and then he looked up, curious, "Have you... ever thought of adopting a catboy?"

"I have." Joohyun admitted. She put her cup down; she had been halfway through bringing it to her lips, but her lips were now forming a smile, "I thought about adopting Chenle, actually. I thought it might work out. Although I'm here for a lot of my day, my wife works from home, and she would be able to take care of him. Seulgi-- my wife-- always wanted a puppy, and I always thought Chenle was just like one. Innocent, outgoing-- but I didn't want to damage him, and it was impossible for me to take him anyway, so...."

"Chenle's really lovable." Minhyung said, and Joohyun laughed softly, "Indeed, he is."

Minhyung shouldn't have felt bad about not being able to adopt a catboy. After all, Chenle and Jisung were both gone-- the only two catboys he would have considered adopting had already been taken into new homes. But then, a week later, Renjun was gone, and Donghyuck after that, and Minhyung was starting to feel more and more depressed as he woke up for work-- wondering which catboy would go next, and wishing he could just take them all home with him. (He knew that wasn't possible, though, and that's what broke his heart the most.)

Minhyung found a break in the breaking of his heart when he came in one morning and saw a new catboy-- a brand new catboy talking to Sicheng and Kun in their foreign tongue. Minhyung had become a bit closer to Sicheng and Kun in the past weeks-- what with Donghyuck and Renjun gone, too. He still couldn't communicate very well with either of the catboys, but they had both said a few words to him, and they latched onto what he was saying, and that was more progress than Minhyung had made with them in months before that.

"Hi," Minhyung said to the new catboy, gently waving. The catboy blinked up at him, and then he waved, too. Minhyung settled onto the floor next to the catboy, and he began to talk, "My name is Mark. What's your name?"

For a moment, silence, and then Kun leaned over and whispered something to him. The catboy nodded, understanding, and told Minhyung, "Yukhei."

Yukhei was kind of wild and funny, but he was shy and reserved at the same time. Minhyung would see him playing around with Kun and Sicheng-- gently biting at their ears and swatting at their tails, but when Minhyung would walk over, he would fall quiet. He had, once or twice, climbed onto Minhyung's lap and begun to play with his hair, or his shirt, or his bracelet-- something that would entertain his curious eyes, but he had been rather distant apart from that. Minhyung thought, perhaps, he was embarrassed that he couldn't talk to Minhyung, or simply shy around the workers. Yukhei had been plenty willing to play with Jaemin and Jeno, too, when they introduced themselves, despite the fact that they both only spoke Korean. Perhaps, Minhyung thought, Yukhei hadn't had good experiences with humans so far. Minhyung hoped he could change that.

While Minhyung was focused on mending Yukhei and his own personal pain, the company was finding new ways to break Minhyung's heart.

Yukhei was adopted, which didn't make Minhyung as sad as it could have, because he had never really gotten to know the boy, had only enjoyed watching him swat at Sicheng and Kun. It was what happened next that broke his heart: Yukhei returned to the company the very next night, and he was a sobbing _mess_. Minhyung had seen him-- had been the first one to see him, in fact. It was probably 4:30am, and Minhyung was just leaving after coaxing Jeno to sleep post-nightmare. Yukhei stumbled through the doors and straight into Minhyung's arms, breaking down against his chest. Minhyung caught him quickly, held him up to support him, study him. His lip was bleeding, and his face was bruised, and he seemed to be having a hard time breathing-- panic attack or internal medical issues, Minhyung couldn't tell. Minhyung looked around wildly-- looked for help, for someone. He caught Joohyun's eye-- Joohyun, who's mouth was open in shock. She began to move, and that sent Minhyung into action, as well. Joohyun was already heading for the elevator, slamming the **up**  button. Minhyung was gathering Yukhei in his arms-- scooping him up like a child and rushing him into the elevator. It seemed the elevator was as worried about Yukhei as he and Joohyun were-- it sped up one floor and dropped them off at the building's hospital. Yukhei was taken by doctors, rushed off to be treated. Minhyung and Joohyun looked at each other, shock still written on their faces.

Minhyung had a hard time sleeping that night-- and some nights later, when another incident came attached to a sobbing catgirl, who begged someone to hide her the moment she set running foot into the building. Joohyun had just opened her arms for the catgirl and gently asked her what had happened when a man came stomping into the building, demanding that someone _"Give me Yerim back!"_  The catgirl shrieked, panicked, and tried to scramble away-- everything at once. The man started after her. Joohyun put herself between the man and the catgirl; and Minhyung was quick to intercept, having just come downstairs. He ran out of the elevator and pushed the man back before he could get to Joohyun or Yerim-- gave Joohyun a chance to call for security.

"You bastard! Bastards! You little slut-- _come here!_ " the man tried to grab for the catgirl again, but Minhyung pushed him back once again, and Joohyun wasn't going to budge from her spot in front of Yerim. The catgirl was sobbing-- sobbing and panicking and begging "Please! Please-- get him away-- please!" and security rushed in, dragged him out, and the police were called and everything was chaos; but, eventually, it all calmed down. Joohyun took care of Yerim; and she thanked Minhyung, later, for getting involved, for making sure the man didn't attack them. Minhyung told her not to thank him-- it was the job of everyone in the company to protect catgirls and catboys. (Joohyun seemed to appreciate Minhyung's thoughts.)

 

 

 

 

  
"What... happened to Yukhei?" Sicheng spoke to Minhyung one day, his finger tracing Minhyung's knee. It was the first time he'd ever initiated a conversation with Minhyung. His deep voice sounded upset; his deep eyes looked the part, too. His head was in Minhyung's lap, yet he'd been able to twist himself enough to look him in the eye. Minhyung parted his lips like he was going to respond but got lost in deciding which words to say. Should he say something? Was he allowed to? Minhyung hadn't read every bit of the policy; he certainly hadn't gotten to the part about abuse, if there was a section for it.

"I saw him." Sicheng said. Minhyung blinked in his direction but found he suddenly couldn't look into Sicheng's watery eyes. Sicheng's finger flattened against Minhyung's knee, bringing the others down with it-- and his palm was splayed across Minhyung's knee and his fingers curled and gripped and he said, "I went... my stomach hurt.... I saw him... blood, Mark, he-- was-- hurt."

"I know." Minhyung said softly. He pet Sicheng's hair, still unsure of what to say. He wished he could tell Sicheng what happened. He knew Yukhei was still in the hospital; he knew because he had gone to visit him every day these past two weeks, his last visit having been twenty minutes before Sicheng crawled into his lap. Yukhei was a little depressed but overall, hanging in there. He started to talk to Minhyung a little, hugged him for at least three minutes when he came to visit and always thanked Minhyung for helping him, because he hurt so much, he thought he might have died if Minhyung didn't carry him to the hospital. Minhyung always told him it's okay-- _it's okay, it's okay_ , and on terms higher than _you're welcome_.

"Is he okay?" Sicheng asked; when he blinked next, a tear rolled down his face. Minhyung nodded blankly, and he told Sicheng the same thing he'd been telling Yukhei, "It's okay."


	3. Data/Statistics

**Minhyung had gotten close to some of the employees in his time at the company** \-- a few of his less heartbreaking relationships within the building. He met Nakamoto Yuta, one of the few linguists in the building-- the only male. He spoke Korean and Japanese, and he was starting to work on Mandarin, as well. He mostly stayed on the third floor and would occasionally come to the seventh to greet the catboys. None of them spoke Japanese, but he communicated with them in any way that he could-- and he was damn good at it, too. He and Minhyung didn't speak much, but they occasionally had break together and bonded over the catboys. Yuta would talk about how cute Sicheng was, and Minhyung would mostly just nod along, not really having an opinion on the appearance of the catboys.

Minhyung met Park Sooyoung through his interactions with Joohyun. Sooyoung was a nurse and a scientist. She didn't often leave the second floor, which, as Minhyung discovered, also had a science lab. It was very small, as it wasn't often needed, but they had the occasional bit of work to do-- and hell, did they get it done. Minhyung didn't think he'd met a woman so hard-working before, especially for working in such a small company. She was similar to Joohyun-- serious about the job, but one of the sweetest people Minhyung had ever met.

Some months after Minhyung began to work, he found himself working alongside another... empathy worker? baby sitter? Minhyung wasn't entirely sure what his position was, but Jung Yoonoh had the same one. Yoonoh was funny; he was sweet, and he was much, _much_  better at communication than Minhyung was. He spoke to Sicheng and Kun despite the fact that they couldn't understand some of what he said; and he got them to speak to him, somehow. They conversed, and Minhyung fell into it-- and Minhyung got close to the two catboys because of him. Yoonoh had even gotten Jeno and Jaemin to open up, to detach a little and allow a conversation to flow around them. It only took Yoonoh a week to be close to every one of the catboys. Minhyung was kind of blown away.

As far as employees went, Minhyung would only consider himself close to Yoonoh, Joohyun, and Sooyoung. Yuta would sometimes come along, but he had his own group of friends. He had Lee Taeyong, a cook and a researcher. Minhyung didn't know Taeyong too well-- had only spoken to him a few times. He discovered that Taeyong spent most of his time on the ninth floor, and that Minhyung should drop by on his breaks so Taeyong could make him something. He was sweet; he was a book addict. He would often buy books, read them through, and then donate them to the company so that it could build its library quicker. (Minhyung started doing the same, inspired by the generous idea. Minhyung didn't even like reading that much.) He also had Ten-- just Ten. Minhyung had no idea what his real name was, but he knew that Ten came from Thailand. He was also a linguist; he knew Korean, Thai, and English. He would also partake in research and was often the one to take catboys who felt unsafe on walks-- like Sicheng or Jaemin. Often times, Kun and Jeno would tag along, and Ten would have two catboys to walk around. Minhyung hadn't said a word to or heard a word from Ten, but he'd heard about him from Yuta and Taeyong both. The guy seemed like one hell of a catch. He was funny and wild and he could make anyone his partner in crime. (Minhyung had a brief thought that he and Youngho would get along.)

There were dozens of more workers in the place, but, more often than not, everyone stuck to their respective floor and did _something_ \-- research, old work, emergency work. Minhyung felt as though he had it easy-- all he really had to do was play and learn. Granted, it was difficult to memorize everything about the catboys-- and then the individual traits, as well; and it was surely a struggle to communicate with foreign catboys, but Minhyung worked hard in order to hold onto all the information he collected on his own (and, eventually, with the help of Yoonoh). Still, he felt as though he had it easy. He didn't have to deal with statistics or anatomy or paperwork. The most he did in terms of typical, real world work was sign himself in and out of work every time he came in-- and that was just for the boss to make sure he got paid for every hour he spent at the company.

The boss. Moon Taeil-- the one worker that Minhyung had never seen before. Minhyung believe he would never see Moon Taeil; a year into working at the company, and he was all but convinced that Moon Taeil would remain a stranger to him forever.

And then, one morning, Joohyun told him to go straight to the third floor instead of the seventh-- "The boss wants to talk to you."

Minhyung was shaking the entire way up there. He was nervous, because he'd missed a meeting. He'd emailed Moon Taeil and had caught up with Joohyun; he apologized over and over and over. He had to deal with something-- something he didn't want to share, or think about, and that sounded really cryptic and Minhyung had never said sorry so much in his whole life. Really, it was just a family emergency... even though he hardly had a family anymore. That's what made it so difficult-- his family was finally reaching out, and he was so stressed he threw up-- four times, in two hours. He nearly broke his phone just to make the buzzing stop. He abandoned it, and he ran to Youngho, and he missed the e-mail that told him he had a meeting to attend. He was so, so sorry--

but Moon Taeil didn't look angry. He was sitting in the first room, and the door was open. Minhyung almost walked right by him, because he had no idea who he was, but that should have been a sign, huh? He knew everyone except for Moon Taeil-- he would think someone he didn't recognize, sitting in an **Employees Only**  office, would be the one man that worked there that he didn't know. Hmm. But Taeil looked up, and he smiled, and he called Minhyung inside. Minhyung gulped, and he walked into the room. Taeil asked him, softly, "Close the door, please? And have a seat," and Minhyung did as he was told-- softly closed the door, softly sat down. He buried his hands between his thighs, and then decided he looked too tense, and tried to relax a bit. It was difficult, though-- and he just couldn't.

Taeil obviously noticed this, and he chuckled softly, "Please, relax. You're not in any trouble. Actually, I just have a favor to ask of you."

Minhyung nodded. So he wasn't in trouble about not attending the meeting-- cool. That was cool. Actually, that was _extremely_  relieving -- but then Taeil asked, "First-- did you attend the meeting last week?" and Minhyung could have swallowed his tongue. Instead, he shook his head, and he gulped, "N-no, sir. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I was informed that you had a family emergency-- that's perfectly fine. Is everything alright?" Taeil asked. Minhyung was surprised at how sweet he was, at how laid-back he was. Minhyung nodded, gulped again, "Y-yes, sir. Thank you."

"Great. I'm glad to hear that." Taeil smiled. He folded his hands on the table, "So, you weren't at the meeting. I assume you don't know what it was about, then?"

"A-actually, Bae Joohyun filled me in a little bit. It was about research we were conducting and collecting about PTSD in catboys, right? After being in abusive homes, or being abandoned or assaulted... something like that. There was a cause, right?" Minhyung asked. He felt stupid for trying to explain it, considering Taeil _clearly_  already knew. Taeil nodded calmly, however, and even amused the corner of his mouth with Minhyung's words, "Indeed, there was. The purpose of collecting the data was... well, we've had a handful of unfortunate run-ins with abusive or neglectful owners. People aren't quite aware of how to take care of catboys once they are in a home, and many still think it okay to treat them as lower, or abuse them. Unfortunately, the law doesn't fully protect catboys yet, and catboys are still as alone as ever."

Minhyung gulped. _We've had unfortunate run-ins with quite a few abusive or neglectful owners_ \-- did that mean their catboys were being abused, neglected? Chenle? Jisung? Donghyuck-- the others?

"The point of that particular meeting was to gather some willing employees to check on the catboys every few weeks, just to make sure they're doing well. It would be like a social worker kind of thing-- like a newly adopted orphan. A few people go in, check on the catboys, ask them questions-- make sure they're doing alright. After a while, if everything appears okay, and the home seems like a steady one, we allow the family to live without interruption."

Minhyung nodded along. He figured Taeil was asking him to be one of those people, "Is there anything I have to do in order to sign up?"

"Actually, we've gotten quite a few volunteers already. They should be plenty. I had another favor to ask of you."

Again, Minhyung nodded along. Taeil laced his fingers together, his expression falling more serious, "We've had some catboys come back to the company after being abused or neglected. We noticed that they no longer went to the playroom-- they hardly came out of their rooms at all. We wondered why this was, and we began to come up with theories. Obviously, they were experiencing PTSD-- they were scared, but that didn't make a whole lot of sense to us. They were back in a familiar environment, a place they had been safe before. It was strange that they no longer trusted it."

Taeil took a moment to pause, breathe, and then continue; the conversation seemed to have an effect on him, "We've been doing some research on it-- studying for ourselves and collecting information from other statistic companies. It's been difficult, because catboys haven't been around for long, but we've come to the solid conclusion that throwing a catboy back into the shelter, even if they come back themselves, only amplifies their PTSD. It hardly makes them feel better to be around people they trust, for they had been abused by the families they were taken into, people they were supposed to trust. It makes sense-- for catboys, and for humans, too."

Minhyung nodded-- that did make sense. But this was all a bit shocking; he hadn't even known of any catboys except for Yukhei coming back to the company, and Taeil was speaking like they'd had multiple catboys drag themselves back after being abused. Minhyung's fingers went numb as he thought-- was it Chenle? Jisung? Donghyuck? Renjun? All of them? It made sense that he wouldn't notice-- Minhyung rarely ever went down to the rooms-- only once or twice, when Jeno fell asleep in a corner. Even then, he only went down one floor. Chenle, Jisung, Donghyuck, Renjun-- Minhyung remembered them all staying on the 5th floor, not the 6th.

"I decided to take the catboys into my home. Taking them into my home-- or the home of someone they're very familiar with-- allows the catboys to recognize that they are safe and secure. It sounds like a contradiction-- why the company building would make them feel insecure but a new home wouldn't. The way catboys work-- they have to be in a quiet environment, where they can begin to piece their mind and trust back together. Putting abused catboys together does help; they have a sense for pain, and they can comfort each other. They can feel even safer in a group."

Minhyung nodded slowly, a bit confused, but he was starting to understand. Taeil nodded back, understanding that Minhyung understood-- and then he destroyed the understanding, "So... I know it may be strange to ask, but do you think you could start working with the abused catboys in my home instead of coming here every day?"

Minhyung's mind practically shut down with the confusion; all he could do was blink in response. Taeil caught the hesitation and confusion quickly, and he began to explain further-- exactly what Minhyung needed, "The catboys don't know me well, and while they are comfortable with me, I'm not home much anyway. We don't know whether or not we should leave them alone, and I believe it's safer to not leave them alone. I've heard from your co-workers, and I've seen for myself that you are an amazing worker, and that the catboys absolutely adore you. I would love if you would stay in my home to take care of the catboys with PTSD."

That cleared the confusion, and a bit of the hesitation, but it was still, admittedly, a bit strange. He'd never even met his boss before, and now he wanted Minhyung to work in his home? Minhyung trusted him, sure; Minhyung knew him well enough and respected him well enough. And, sure, he may know Minhyung well enough-- but it was still a little odd.

But then he thought about the catboys-- because they were the center of the situation, really. It wasn't about Minhyung or Taeil; it was about the fact that Yukhei had definitely been abused, and some of the other catboys had been, as well. Minhyung had taken care of them, and he had missed them, and they'd been abused, or neglected, or something bad enough that they had to run away in the midst of the night and then lock themselves up in their rooms and try to _piece themselves together_. They needed help, so Minhyung stopped hesitating, "I'd love to take care of them."


	4. Reunite

**Minhyung was nervous.** He gave up his apartment and moved his (still very few) things into Taeil's apartment about a week after the conversation with his boss. Taeil was a single man with quite a bit of space in his home; he informed Minhyung that he would be alone with the catboys a lot of the time, as Taeil spent the majority of the day in the company and only really came home to sleep. Minhyung promised he would take care of the place; Taeil told him he had a maid that came in every once in a while, just to tidy up for him. She was sweet, he promised. Minhyung wasn't even worried about her.

Minhyung's heart broke when he first walked into the living room, because he saw Jisung curled up on the couch. He was sleeping, and he didn't appear to be physically damaged-- but who knew how long ago he had come back? Minhyung hadn't seen him in months-- _months_ , almost half a year, maybe more at that point. He was scared to see who else had ended up there-- who else may. (A big part of Minhyung hoped no one else was there-- except Yukhei, who Minhyung already knew must have come here.)

"I have to go," Taeil said, with a small sigh. He was looking at his phone, and then he looked to Minhyung, "I'll give you a tour later, or you can explore. I have nothing to hide-- no rooms you shouldn't enter. Just, please don't go through my things, okay? You'll tell which room is mine and which is yours-- our rooms are on this floor. The catboys stay upstairs."

"Okay." Minhyung said, nodded. Taeil smiled, and he gave Minhyung a quick hug, and a whisper of "Thank you," and then he was off. Minhyung stood at the door for a moment, and then he turned, and looked into the house. The living room was beautiful-- bigger than Minhyung's entire apartment. The couch Jisung was laying on was some feet in front of and to the right of where Minhyung was standing. It was black, and it looked soft. It matched the huge television on the wall some distance from the couch. It was on low, playing one of Jisung's favorite shows. Minhyung gave a soft smile as he remembered watching that very episode the night Jisung had needed him-- with Jisung laying against him, gently laughing himself to sleep.

Minhyung looked to the left. The living room extended much farther to the left than it did the right. The living room led into the kitchen on the right; it was completed on the left. It was beautiful-- there was another entire coffee table area, with another television-- this one with game consoles and a mini refrigerator. Minhyung was impressed; Moon Taeil really was rich.

Minhyung went to the living room window and peeked outside, hardly surprised to see a pool in Taeil's backyard. Taeil's backyard was beautiful-- tucked behind his living room and along the side on the rest of his house. The pool was visible from Minhyung's room, too, Taeil had said, but Minhyung didn't see any hallways or entrances back to any rooms past the living room wall. Minhyung decided to go into the kitchen, carrying his bag with him. He was careful not to disturb Jisung as he walked past him-- careful not to drag his bag or his feet.

The kitchen was attached to the dining room, and that was where Minhyung saw a hallway leading back to three rooms and a staircase. The first room, on the right, was a bathroom; the second was void of clothing or any particular sign of life-- which meant it was Minhyung's. Minhyung placed his bag on his bed and peeked out of the window-- and, sure enough, there was the pool. The living room must have been on the other side of the wall. Made sense, Minhyung thought, that there wouldn't be a door leading from the living room into a bedroom. That would be strange (or maybe convenient; Minhyung didn't know.)

Minhyung decided to take some time to explore the rest of the house, since Jisung was asleep. He would also like to find Yukhei and check on him, and he'd like to discover if any other catboys were there. He hoped not-- he hoped and hoped.

Minhyung made his way down the hall-- slow, admiring everything about the beautiful house. He peeked into Taeil's bedroom as he passed it just to see it-- and it was beautiful, as expected. Minhyung was able to turn straight into the staircase after passing Taeil's room, and he made his way up the stairs. It spiraled into the new floor-- straight into a book room. _Beautiful_ , Minhyung observed. There was an archway that led into an empty area-- seemed like a beautiful place to dance. There was a piano in the corner, and a chandelier hanging down. The room hooked into another hallway-- and there were the other bedrooms and bathrooms. Each door was open, and Minhyung was able to peek inside.

Minhyung's heart fell as soon as he peeked into the first room.

Chenle noticed Minhyung right away, and he hopped out of bed and ran to him. His arms flew over Minhyung's shoulders; he had literally jumped _into_  Minhyung, nearly sent them both crashing back. Minhyung caught himself, though, and he steadied them both. Chenle was laughing; he was thrilled, "Mark! Mark! I missed you, Mark!"

"I missed you, too, Chenle," Minhyung said. His voice was rough, because his throat was clogged with anger, bitterness-- who would hurt Chenle? Chenle noticed the discomfort in Minhyung's voice and leaned back. He frowned at the look he caught sight of and hopped down from Minhyung's hips, soon demanding to know-- "Now, what's wrong with you, Mark Lee? You're unhappy."

"Are you okay?" Minhyung asked. Chenle's frown deepened, and his curious head tilted to the right, "I'm okay. Are you?"

Minhyung just nodded. He peeked back into the room, where Yukhei was sitting. He and Chenle had been talking before Minhyung came. Yukhei had, as he usually was, been playing with Chenle's ears and whispering some things in a language foreign to Minhyung. He smiled at Minhyung now, and Minhyung was happy to see that smile after seeing those same lips painted in reds, blues, and purples. It gave him hope to see an abused catboy smile.

"Are you going to stay, Mark Lee? Will you visit every day, Mark Lee? I missed you so much, Mark Lee!" Chenle said, tugging softly at Minhyung's clothes and bouncing on his heels. Minhyung laughed softly; his heart lifted at the happiness Chenle showed. Minhyung placed his hands over Chenle's, held them softly for a moment and then rubbed his fingers through his hair, "I'll stay, Chenle. Moon Taeil wanted me to come and stay with you guys."

"Moon Taeil! Moon Taeil is a nice man-- oh, I love him, he brought you back to us!" Chenle said. Minhyung nodded, and he caught Chenle again as the younger hugged him. Minhyung was quiet for some time, enjoying the silent hug and the silent eyes; and then he asked, after he'd had a chance to prepare himself, "Is anyone else here, Chenle?"

"Jisung Park! Jisung Park is downstairs, but he's tired." Chenle said. He fell serious all of a sudden-- his head bowed and his lips pouted, his voice quiet, "Moon Taeil told us what the doctor said-- and the doctor said he was depressed, so all he can do is sleep. He's only been awake for seven hours the past couple days, I think. It's scary. It's really scary. I miss Jisung Park."

 _Depressed_. A knot formed in Minhyung's stomach, and he felt like being sick. Instead of throwing up, though, he gagged out a couple of words, "What happened to him?"

"We don't know." Chenle said. His next few actions were random; he hugged Minhyung's hand to his chest and began to pull him into the room, sat him down on the bed-- talking all the while, "He won't tell us. He wouldn't tell the therapist, either. His arm was broken a few months back-- he came to us with a big cast on. It was sad. Moon Taeil said he could barely get Jisung Park out of his room to bring him here. Jisung Park locked himself up and watched television and cried a lot. He's got it bad."

"Really?" Minhyung whispered; he couldn't believe it. But he _could_ \-- he could, because he knew how catboys were treated. He knew very few of them were treated right; and he wished better for them, but he knew it would take some time. (He hated that catboys like Chenle, Jisung, and Yukhei had to be involved in that. He hated that anyone did-- catgirls like Yerim, others who still suffered and didn't know where to go. He wished he could make it all go away.)

"Jisung Park will be happy to see you. He missed you a lot. I did, too. And Yukhei. Right?"

Yukhei blinked a few times. He clearly didn't understand what was happening, but he nodded along-- mimicking the action Chenle showed him and urged him to repeat. Minhyung smiled at both of them; then, with some hesitance, asked, "Is anyone _else_  here, Chenle?"

"No, it's just the three of us. It's lonely here sometimes. Thank you for coming with us, Mark Lee! It will be more fun with you, Mark Lee!" Chenle fell into Minhyung's front with laughter, and excitement-- joy and pure happiness, to which Minhyung's heart fluttered. (It gave him so much hope-- really, to see an abused catboy smile. It almost reminded of himself.)


	5. Donghyuck Lee

**Minhyung still visited the company sometimes** \-- sometimes, when it was late at night and the catboys at the house were asleep. He would stop by the other catboys' rooms to see how they were sleeping. He would check the adoption center to see which catboys had been adopted, which new ones had come to the company. He noticed that Jaemin and Jeno were no longer on the adoption list, but spotted each of them in their rooms at the company. He noticed a new catboy, Kim Jungwoo, on the adoption list, and saw him in the playroom one early morning. He greeted Minhyung, and asked, "Can you play?" and Minhyung did, but only for a few minutes. He mentioned, "I have to get home," and Jungwoo pouted, but didn't whimper or whine when he left.

Minhyung saw Joohyun sometimes, on the nights that she worked the last shift. She would smile at Minhyung, talk to him about how the catboys were doing. Minhyung would give her updates-- "Yukhei is talking to me a little bit, now-- his Korean is better than I expected," "Jisung's therapist is finally getting through to him, I think," "Chenle is happy as always-- do you want to see some pictures?" and Joohyun would update him, too, "We've had three more catgirls come--but they all moved to the catgirl location," "Jeno and Jaemin decided to stay together, here-- so we're thinking about giving them permanent rooms-- maybe just one-- on the sixth floor," "Donghyuck came to visit. He asked for contact information, but all I had on file was your work cell, and I'm not allowed to give that out...."

"Oh-- actually, Chenle has a tablet. Here," Minhyung pulled a pen from the cup on the front desk, and ripped a small piece from the bottom page of the sign-in sheet on the clipboard sitting in front of him. He wrote down the name of the app Chenle had-- some free, international app that let Chenle talk to whoever he wanted, given that he had a username from them-- and wrote down Chenle's username. He handed it to Joohyun, "If Donghyuck happens to come back, tell him he can talk to Chenle-- and, by extension, all of us, there, please."

"Can do-- _will_  do. He comes back everyday asking if you're around."

 

 

 

Sure enough, Chenle woke Minhyung early the next morning, yelling about Donghyuck-- "Mark Lee, Mark Lee! Donghyuck Lee messaged me! Donghyuck Lee messaged me!" and he pushed the tablet a little too close to Minhyung's face, and Minhyung had to push it back a few inches to even see the message. It read: _Chenle? It's Donghyuck. Do you remember me?_ and he had to laugh a little bit at Chenle's responses--  
_DONGHYUCK LEE!_  
_I REMEMBER DONGHYUCK LEE!_  
_HOW ARE YOU?!_

He was hyper even in messages; and Minhyung really adored Chenle's constant energy.

A new message popped up on the screen as Minhyung was looking. It was Donghyuck asking _Can I call you?_ and Minhyung turned the tablet back to Chenle, saying "He sent you another message," and Chenle excitedly replied. He tapped the screen in anticipation for a few minutes-- in which time Minhyung got up, washed his face, brushed his teeth, and returned to his bed. Then, Chenle's tablet started to vibrate-- an incoming call from Chenle's app, and Chenle answered. It was a video call-- Chenle said "Hi Donghyuck Lee!" and waved at the screen. Minhyung peeked over to see Donghyuck laying in bed, with glasses on his face. He looked healthy, Minhyung noticed, and happy, and he said "Hi, Chenle;" and Minhyung had missed his voice.

"Donghyuck Lee! Look! Look, it's Mark Lee! Look!" Chenle said, turning the tablet to show Minhyung. Minhyung was startled at seeing himself, but quickly composed himself enough to laugh, and wave. Donghyuck waved back, his smile growing-- "Mark-hyung! I missed you!"

"Hi, Donghyuck." Minhyung smiled. Chenle took to the camera again before Minhyung could say anything else. Minhyung parted from the room with a brief "I'm going to make breakfast, okay, Chenle?" so that Chenle and Donghyuck could talk without him there to interrupt.

Minhyung had to walk past the living room to get to the kitchen. Jisung was awake. He was staring blankly at the television, which was still playing some show Minhyung had never seen before. Jisung turned quickly at Minhyung's entrance; his footsteps must have made some noise. Jisung's eyes fell relieved at the sight of Minhyung. He stretched his legs across the couch and leaned against the arm-- moving closer to Minhyung without standing. It was his way of asking for attention, and affection. He wanted Mark to play with his ears, or lay down and hold him. Minhyung had to make breakfast, so he shaved a couple minutes from his time to stand by Jisung and play with his hair--but didn't dare lay down and risk Jisung getting upset when he had to eventually move away.

"Hey, I have to make breakfast." Minhyung said after a couple minutes, gently tugging one of Jisung's ears. They flattened against his head, and he whined. Minhyung soothed the ear with gentle fingers, "Do you want to help me?"

Jisung nodded. He got to his feet and followed Minhyung to the kitchen. He didn't help much in the area of cooking, but he did help Minhyung navigate the kitchen, because he still got lost sometimes. Jisung found the oil for him, the butter dish-- the bread and the eggs, which had been moved to the drawer for some reason. He helped Minhyung turn the stove to a reasonable heat and find an appropriately sized skillet for making eggs. He went upstairs to tell Chenle and Yukhei that breakfast was ready when it was; and everyone sat together at the table to eat, and talk a bit. Chenle rambled about Donghyuck and his family, and Minhyung answered some questions about the company, prompted by the catboys. He told them everything he couldn't remember having mentioned already-- like how Jaemin and Jeno had their own room, now, and how Sicheng had taken himself off of the adoption list. That gave the catboys some relief; they were anxious for everyone still on the adoption list, in fear that they would end up hurt like they had. Minhyung would always assure them that they would be fine, but he couldn't help but feel like he was lying to him-- for he never knew which catboy, if any, would walk through that front door next.

At the end of breakfast, Chenle and Jisung began doing the dishes-- because they offered, and Minhyung was trying to find something for himself to do after taking Yukhei upstairs to nap. He hated not to work. He thought about counting up his savings and calculating how much money it would be to buy a laptop when a knock came to the door. Minhyung, confused, moved to answer it. He thought it was a shame that there was no peephole on the door. He wasn't sure he fully trusted the person on the other side of the door to be anyone other than a robber or someone looking for a catboy-- but Minhyung remembered he was trained in self defense and he'd actually learned a lot on the street (not that he'd really pride himself in it). Minhyung thought he'd been through enough; he could handle what was on the other side of the door.

Minhyung was wrong. When he opened the door and saw Lee Donghyuck standing there, a bag over his shoulder, nervously holding his fingers-- Minhyung knew he was _wrong_.


	6. One to Three

**Upon seeing Donghyuck,** Minhyung had wanted to cry. Or scream. Or _something_. So many questions went through his mind: Donghyuck? Someone hurt _Donghyuck?_ Who would hurt Donghyuck? Who would hurt Chenle, or Jisung, or Yukhei-- but who would hurt _Donghyuck?_

He didn't have any bruises, nor did he have a story to tell. He was so excited, and so happy, and he was so comfortable when he hugged Minhyung, and Chenle, and Jisung, and even Yukhei, who he hadn't known before. Nothing at all seemed off about him, and Minhyung had a horrible feeling like Donghyuck was covering something up. There was hardly any evidence of it, save Donghyuck refusing to leave his side to sleep in one of the bedrooms upstairs; but Minhyung had a feeling.

Taeil came home at 01:38, and startled at-- one-- seeing Minhyung awake, and-- two-- seeing Donghyuck asleep against his lap. Minhyung was playing with Donghyuck's hair, and watching television with an absent mind. He gave Taeil a little smile, sad and bittersweet. Taeil put down his keys, took of his jacket, locked his front door and traveled over to stand next to the couch. He looked at Donghyuck, and at Minhyung, his expression confused. Minhyung shrugged, "I don't... he just showed up here."

"How did he know to come here? I didn't hear about this at the company." Taeil said.

"That's because he didn't go to the company, hyung." Minhyung said. He sighed, and brushed a hand back through his hair, "I visit sometimes, just to check up on the other catboys, and Joohyun told me Donghyuck is always asking for me-- but didn't say anything about him mentioning abuse, or... _anything_. He just seemed to miss me and the others, so I gave her Chenle's username on this messaging app, and next thing I know, Donghyuck's on your doorstep."

" _Was_  he abused?" Taeil asked. Minhyung shrugged, "He doesn't look it, but he's only been here for a few hours. I've only seen him like _this_ \--" and Minhyung gestured to Donghyuck. Taeil moved to sit on the small space of cushioning left from the dip of Donghyuck's stomach, and brushed back some of his hair to look at what he could of his face. There was nothing to be seen.

"He said he wasn't abused, but I feel like he's lying. I don't know why else he would run away from his family." Minhyung said. He took to playing with Donghyuck's hair again, staring at his sleeping expression, "He said he missed me, but I can't imagine why he would run away from his family just for _that_."

"Not to mention that they may be looking for him-- or they abandoned him, which is illegal-- punishable by fine." Taeil said, a small sigh escaping, "A registered catboy can't be left on the streets. They would have needed to return him to the company, which they learned upon adopting him.... He must have run away."

"They _had_  to have abused him somehow. I can't see Donghyuck running away from a good family for no reason. He told me they had a daughter that got along with him well. I think she must have been the only one that treated him right." Minhyung said. Taeil nodded, blinking for long, tired moments, "We'll talk to him in the morning. I won't be going in until noon tomorrow, and I'll be coming home early. We had _two_  catboys return to the company recently, and I believe they should be moved here."

"Do you know their names?" Minhyung asked. Taeil tapped his foot as he thought, "I do. Give me a moment."

Minhyung did. His fingers traced through Donghyuck's hair as he waited-- anxious, hoping he didn't know the names. His luck had been on ups and down recently, and it plummeted as Taeil recalled the names, "Huang Renjun.... Kim Jungwoo, I believe. Do you know them?"

"I do." Minhyung said softly. Though he didn't know either catboy well, he remembered playing with each of them. He remembered that Jungwoo had just joined the company recently. Taeil reached forward to squeeze his shoulder in comfort, "You've known all these catboys, haven't you?"

"Yes." Minhyung muttered. Taeil smiled at him-- sadly, with a touch of sympathy in his expression, "I'm sorry. I know this job is quite difficult. If it makes you feel better, Renjun and Jungwoo are doing alright. They've bonded in their time at the hospital."

"That's good to hear," Minhyung smiled.

The two of them talked briefly about anything _but_  the catboys for twenty minutes-- like the television show Minhyung was watching, and what the two should make for breakfast in the morning-- before retiring to bed. Taeil asked, before parting to sleep, "Do you want me to help you get him upstairs?" in gesture to Donghyuck, but Minhyung shook his head, "Thanks, hyung, but I think I'll just stay here with him tonight."

Taeil went to bed, and Minhyung didn't sleep that night.


	7. They Walk

**Chenle, as always, was quite excitable at breakfast**. He exclaimed, "Donghyuck Lee is here, Moon Taeil is here-- we're like a family!" and had everyone laughing. The mood slowly started degrading as Taeil spoke-- softly bringing up the fact that the catboys should talk about their pasts and apologizing for not telling Minhyung this detail. Minhyung had asked the catboys briefly-- had hinted at wanting to know, but hadn't pushed, or asked directly. Moon Taeil did, because he knew what it took to truly heal a catboy.

"My family didn't pay any attention to me," Chenle pouted over his pancakes. Minhyung had never seen him so sad before, except he was up in another second, and leaning over against Minhyung's seat, "But Mark Lee pays a lot of attention to me! He plays whenever I ask!"

Chenle had a particular ability to look on the bright side. He had an optimistic energy that the other catboys couldn't produce by themselves; Jisung, for example, carefully muttered, "My owner got really mad at me and broke my arm," and it was quiet until Chenle leaned over and kissed his shoulder, and said, "All better!"

It was a little more difficult to get Yukhei to talk-- which Taeil seemed to signal to Minhyung with a look, like _this happens all the time_. Taeil asked, softly, "Why don't you tell us about your old owners, Yukhei?" but Yukhei didn't speak; and Taeil gave Minhyung the look, and Minhyung wondered if rephrasing the question would work, "Yukhei? You didn't like your old owner, right?"

Slowly, Yukhei shook his head. His eyes were trained in front of him. Minhyung wondered, "Why?" and they all waited a few breathless moments for Yukhei to say, "He took me home and started hitting me right away. Then he threw me out. I don't know why he took me if he didn't want me."

"Because he's rotten!" Chenle said, leaning over against Yukhei. He hugged him, and pouted against his shoulder, "He doesn't deserve you."

"That's right, Chenle." Taeil said softly. He looked at Minhyung, a proud smile on his mouth. Minhyung didn't think he'd actually be able to urge Yukhei to talk, but he was a bit proud of himself, too, for succeeding. Their next challenge was Donghyuck, who refused to talk. Taeil asked, and Minhyung asked, and Donghyuck couldn't even get his voice above a whisper to say, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Hyuck--"

"Don't, hyung." Donghyuck said, looking at Minhyung. His expression was one of hurt; and he leaned over, and hid his expression against Minhyung's shoulder. Minhyung held his still waist, and comforted a hand through his heavy hair. Donghyuck muttered to him, "Please leave me alone, hyung," and Minhyung wasn't sure how to _leave him alone_ when half of his body was splayed over Minhyung's, but Minhyung assumed he meant something more like _stop asking me about my old family_ , so Minhyung did.

"I'm glad we talked about this," Taeil said, and continued on about how it was important to talk about issues even if they did happen in the past, and how it was important to share feelings in order to filter them out, because bottling them up wasn't good. Minhyung felt like he was sitting in group therapy, or surrounded by kids who didn't quite understand feelings. Minhyung wondered if he was supposed to treat catboys like that.

"Minhyung and I have to go for about an hour," Taeil said at the end of breakfast-- or, at the end of his speech, when he assumed everyone to be done because everyone had stopped eating. Minhyung could go for a few more bites of his pancakes, and his breakfast had been interrupted by a draping Donghyuck, but he didn't protest when Jisung grabbed his plate, nor did Donghyuck when Chenle grabbed his. The youngest catboys began to clean the dishes, while Minhyung looked to Taeil, "I'm coming with?"

"Please. I think it'll be easier to handle the two of them if there are two of us."

Minhyung didn't ask why. Taeil was his boss; he really should just go along with what he said. He coaxed Donghyuck off of him, and settled him with Yukhei on the couch. He pushed shoes over his feet and a jacket over his head, and followed Taeil outside. They walked to his car in silence, but Taeil began to speak when they were settled inside, seatbelts on, taking off.

"I was surprised that you got Yukhei to talk today," Taeil said. Minhyung looked at him. Taeil, as expected, was focused on the road, though he spared Minhyung a glance, "Are you that good with all the catboys?"

"I try to be." Minhyung said. Taeil hummed, considerate, "I chose the right person for the job, then."

"Maybe," Minhyung muttered softly. Taeil asked, "Hmm?" and Minhyung decided not to repeat himself, and to say something else instead, "Donghyuck. Uh-- I'm worried about him. I haven't gotten him to talk to me about... whatever it was, that forced him away from his family."

Taeil was silent for a moment. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he was thinking. Minhyung was, too, though his thoughts weren't nearly as productive as Taeil's seemed to be. Taeil, unlike Minhyung, seemed to be coming up with an answer, while Minhyung just wondered and worried.

"If I'm honest with you, Minhyung, I don't think Donghyuck _was_  abused, or anything like that." Taeil said. Minhyung's mouth fell open in shock, but scrambled to close because the expression was rather rude in the face of his boss. Taeil, luckily, wasn't looking--head turned in order to scope out the roads as he turned into the company building. He talked briefly to his workers in the parking lot and continued where he left off with Minhyung, "I think he just missed you."

Minhyung didn't know what to say to that. Donghyuck hadn't seemed particularly upset until that morning, but it almost made sense that he wouldn't have been upset until that morning--for the realization could have finally weighted him down from his state of shock and relief the previous night. Minhyung wouldn't be surprised to find out Donghyuck's family had broken his bones, set his room on fire, kicked him out themselves--because he knew how long a body could continue to feel happy after emotional break.

Minhyung found himself too emotional to keep talking about Donghyuck, so he tried to ease into a different topic, " _Did_ \-- did the other catboys miss me that much?"

Taeil glanced at Minhyung. He pulled into a parking spot, and turned off the car. Minhyung thought Taeil might mention the crack or waver in his voice, but he didn't, "They missed you-- there's no doubt about that, but... not quite as much as Donghyuck seems to have. I think you're special to him."

 _I think you're special to him_.

Minhyung felt special to all the catboys. They all came running to him when he returned from a few hours out, or a few _weeks_ , if he was going back to the company's catboys. He had been tackled by Jeno and Jaemin both on more than one occasion; and they both asked how _he_  was doing and they both told him all their exciting stories before they even talked about the other catboys, or Moon Taeil. Chenle was constantly cuddling up to Minhyung-- Jisung, too, and Donghyuck would, no doubt, begin his possessive clinging. He just hoped Jisung and Donghyuck didn't get into any more fights over his attention--though, with Jisung tucking himself into Chenle all the time, Minhyung didn't think there would be any problem--less Yukhei should get jealous of Jisung, or Donghyuck.

"How well do you know Renjun and Jungwoo?"

Minhyung realized Taeil had already climbed out of the car, and scrambled to do so as well. Taeil was smiling fondly at Minhyung's spacing out. He locked the car, and they started to walk together, while Minhyung formulated a response to Taeil's question, "I knew Renjun for a little while, but I was never close to him. I only knew Jungwoo after I started staying at your house-- so I only visited him sometimes, but I played with him every time I came back here. I kind of fell for him--he's sweet."

"Too sweet." Taeil said softly. He slung an arm over Minhyung's shoulders, "I'm going to warn you-- neither of them look great. Jungwoo has stitches on his chin, and I believe Renjun's leg is broken. Last I heard, Jungwoo hasn't spoken for a few days."

Minhyung remembered the soft way Jungwoo spoke, and the smile he always wore, and hated to think his smile was now covered with stitches and scares. He was about to wonder about what they'd been through, but Taeil was already starting, "On the bright side, Renjun wasn't abused. He was in a car accident, though he does refuse, for some reason, to go back to his family. I think I should have that investigated--if I can. Jungwoo--"

"If you can?" Minhyung asked. He didn't mean to interrupt Taeil, but that stuck with him. _If I can_. Why _couldn't_  he?

Taeil grimaced, "Unfortunately, catboys don't have a lot of rights. No one can yet be jailed for abusing catboys--only fined, if the injuries are severe enough, and they're proven to have abused them. They also get their adoption rights taken away for up to two years, but that's the most they can be punished."

Minhyung was in disbelief. People _couldn't_  be arrested for _abusing_  catboys? His stomach churned-- nauseous, and angry. The man who had broken Jisung's arm--all he had to do was pay _money_  for it? The man who beat Yukhei half-senseless--all he had to do was hand over some cash, or a check, and he got to walk? The man who chased that catgirl-- that poor Yeri-- into the company building, who nearly attacked her _and_  Joohyun--he wasn't prosecuted? All of those monsters were still free? They could do this to other catboys and catgirls in the future?

"Minhyung? Are you okay?" Taeil asked. Minhyung shook his head, "Actually, no."

"What's the matter? You look ill." Taeil said. He stopped, and Minhyung stopped, too. He shook his head again, because he was starting to feel physically sick. He rubbed his temple for a moment, "I'm not. Just--"

Minhyung looked around. He realized they had made it all the way to the front of the building, and he gestured, "I'm just-- going to go to the restroom for a moment. I'll meet you, um, in the hospital?"

"Yeah-- okay--" Taeil said. Minhyung sped off, taking quick steps toward the restroom on the first floor. Minhyung looked for Joohyun, thinking he might want to stop and talk to her for a moment when he got the chance to splash some water on his face, but she wasn't there. He hoped she would be in a minute or two.

Minhyung ended up locking himself in a stall for three minutes to cry. He couldn't believe those people were _walking_. They were free to buy groceries and travel and eat at restaurants and interact with the rest of society. They were _abusers_. Minhyung could understand why Chenle's owner was still walking; his crime was a simple act of neglect, perhaps even accidental neglect--because Chenle required a lot of time and energy that some people just couldn't comprehend or muster up. But Yukhei's abuser? Jisung's? Jungwoo's, and Yeri's? They shouldn't _walk_. They shouldn't be free. Minhyung's stomach churned, and he knelt as he was sick. He knew how angry he was, knowing that his abusers still walked and talked to each other, celebrated holidays and ate dinner in a comfortable home every night. He knew how scared he was, thinking he could see them again one day--because the world was small, and fate was cruel.

Minhyung hoped the catboys didn't know their old owners were still free.

Minhyung ended up spending seven minutes in the bathroom. He rinsed out his mouth and splashed his face-- washed his hands and fixed himself up. He left the bathroom and found Joohyun at the counter. She gave him a sad smile, and asked, "Have you heard about the new catboys?"

He nodded, "Moon Taeil brought me to get them. Um. Do you have a mint?"

"I have mint _gum_ ," she said, and opened her desk, and handed him a piece, and threw away the wrapper for him. The chewing helped him relax a bit-- the burst of flavor calming his nerves and removing the bitter, sour taste on his tongue. She gave him a moment before she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Did you know that the people who abuse the catboys and catgirls are still _free?_ Like, they can't be arrested, or prosecuted-- they're just _fined_. The person who nearly ended Yukhei's life-- the person that chased Yeri in here--" Minhyung sighed, "They _walk_."

"And they will for a long time." Joohyun nodded, but her head shook a moment later, "I do know-- and it's not fair. I-- I'm so angry.... Jungwoo won't _speak_ , and the person who hurt him that bad... isn't affected at all."

Tears dripped down Minhyung's cheek again-- just a few, for he had managed to cry himself out in the bathroom. Joohyun leaned over, and wiped the tears, and told Minhyung, "I think you'll be able to make him talk again, honestly. You have such a way with these catboys."

"It's because I'm broken, too," Minhyung laughed. He didn't mean to say it, and he cleared his throat awkwardly when the words left his mouth, "I mean... sympathy. Empathy. Whatever it was--I have it."

"You sure do," Joohyun encouraged. She tilted her head toward the elevator, "Go on. Taeil is waiting for you."

"Hospital?" Minhyung recalled, and Joohyun nodded. Minhyung took a deep breath as he was walking, and a deeper one as he pressed the button that would call the elevator. He breathed through his nose as he stepped in, smelling the fresh scent of mint from the inside of his mouth. He pressed the illuminated **2** in the elevator, and tried to shake his nerves as it took him up to see Renjun and Jungwoo.


	8. Empathy

**"Was it your sister this time?"**

"What--?"

"I've been waiting for that bitch to do something again."

"Youngho--" Minhyung laughed. Youngho always had a way of making him laugh, even at four in the afternoon, when the day was heavy and Minhyung was craving ice cream but had no patience to go and get any. Seungwan, in the other room, softly scolded Youngho for swearing while the baby was still awake. Youngho sent her an apology, and a kiss, and Minhyung adored the way they loved each other.

"Who was it, then? I haven't seen you this upset in a while," Youngho said. He pursed his lips in thought, "Though I _do_  know you got a nasty bout of messages from your family a while ago."

"Yeah. That was--" _rough_ , Minhyung thought, but he couldn't even finish the statement. He moved on to tell Youngho, "It actually--my family didn't do anything. Nothing they haven't already done. I-- I was talking to my boss about catboys and how they... have-- no rights, I guess? And he told me people who abuse catboys can only be _fined_  for it, and they can adopt again after two years and just-- repeat their offense over and over and it really-- struck me."

Minhyung was starting to get breathless again. Youngho pushed a glass of water into his hand and rubbed his shoulder, "Hey. Breathe--" and Minhyung didn't breathe, but he _did_ drink his water, and that was a good alternative, because it stopped his shallow breath for a moment and prepared him to need to take a full one. Youngho spoke through Minhyung's breathing process, "That's pretty fu-- _messed_  up-- but they've got _you_  now. They have what you didn't have-- a support system. They'll be fine. _You're_  fine. Look at you!"

"But--" Minhyung shrugged. He held his water between his legs as he shrugged and stretched his shoulders; he told Youngho, "It just--sucked, what I went through, and I'm _still_ going through a lot because they're still _free_  and... honestly, it's pretty terrifying. Like, _really_  terrifying."

"I know." Youngho said. "It's a small world and fate is cruel but fate also has no tolerance for bitter and lonely people. Be better than them. Be happy, and fate will treat you right."

"That's so messed up." Minhyung laughed; because some people just _couldn't_  be happy-- and Youngho laughed, too, "I know, but fate's messed up. Outsmart that son of a--" and Youngho dropped his voice to a whisper, "-- _bitch_."

Seungwan still heard, and scolded Youngho quietly--but the baby was asleep, so Youngho got away with it. Youngho continued to make Minhyung laugh-- with limited swearing, while Minhyung finished up his water and told them both farewell-- told them he would see them as soon as possible. Youngho told him he should bring one-- or all-- of his catboys over one day, so he and Seungwan could meet them. Minhyung would look into the possibility of that.

 

 

 

 

  
Moon Taeil was gone when Minhyung returned to his house. He left a note that Chenle read to him: "I'm sorry for leaving, Minhyung! I had to go to a meeting at our sister location, and I may not be home until late! Please call me if anything happens!"

Minhyung's fingers pet Chenle's hair, and traced his ears, and the touches of affection brought Chenle to Minhyung's chest, and Minhyung hugged him, and pet him, and felt tears build up again. He couldn't _believe_  a boy like this had to worry about an abuser. His bones felt heavy and his skin felt numb; _he_  had to worry about an abuser.

"Mark Lee? Are you crying, Mark Lee?" Chenle may be generally excitable, but he knew when to lower his voice. His words were a whisper as he looked at Minhyung, and a pout crossed his features when a simple glance answered his questions. Chenle stretched his long sleeves over his palms and rubbed at Minhyung's eyes-- maybe a little rough, but with a laugh, Minhyung didn't mind. Chenle asked, "What's the matter, Mark Lee?" and Minhyung shook his head, "It's nothing."

"Mark-hyung?" Donghyuck appeared next to Minhyung-- presumably from the hallway, as Minhyung heard little padded footsteps from that direction, and Donghyuck was standing to Minhyung's left when Minhyung looked. Chenle stepped away from Minhyung, allowing Donghyuck to tuck himself under Minhyung's arm and ask, "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing." Minhyung said.

"Remember what Moon Taeil said, Minhyung! It's better to talk about it." Chenle said. He reached for Minhyung, and Minhyung was being pulled-- hand in Chenle's, led to the couch. He sat-- and he sat next to a curled Jisung, who woke as Chenle clumsily tried to lift his upper body and position himself beneath the boy. Jisung curled onto Chenle, moving his legs so Donghyuck had room to sit as well--but only for a second, as he stood, and pushed Minhyung to the center, and sat on the last cushion. Minhyung felt a little bit of pressure between three catboys, but they were all urging him to talk, and Minhyung thought-- _why not?_ Empathy was his facet, after all.

"Well," Minhyung said gently, tucking his hands between his thighs. He couldn't look at them, but he tried, "I-- I used to belong to a family. Actually, they adopted me as well. They were nice, until they weren't."

The boys surrounding him were attentive and quiet, and Minhyung spared each of them a few glances as he told his story--though, for the most part, his eyes remained trained on his lap, "I don't know what I did, but they began to hate me when I was young. I think I didn't do _anything_ , they just started to hate me--because abusers never need a _reason_. They did a lot to me, and then they kicked me out--just a few years ago, actually. I was your age, Chenle."

"Seventeen?" Chenle asked, and Minhyung nodded. The catboys were quiet, until Jisung quietly asked, "What... did they do?"

Minhyung didn't want to remember it, but he supposed he couldn't be too selfish. He was sure Jisung didn't want to remember what happened to him, either-- nor did Chenle, or Donghyuck, or Yukhei or Jungwoo or Renjun or Yeri. So Minhyung sucked it up, and told them-- told them some of the horrible things his family did in the name of abuse and humiliation. An occasional whimper would surface at something particularly horrible, and a long sleeve stretched over extended fingers would reach over and wipe away some stray tears on Minhyung's cheeks. A kiss even landed on Minhyung's forehead at a particularly large crack in his storytelling voice-- and Donghyuck was cradling him by his chin, and handling him with care.

"I think _we_  should be taking care of _you_ , Mark Lee." Chenle said, joking. Minhyung laughed--all of them laughed, the weight of Minhyung's past falling away with present reality and relief. Minhyung hugged each of them, and held them all at once when they decided to pile on him. Minhyung told them, "We'll take care of each other, okay?" and the three of them agreed.

Later, Yukhei would agree, and Renjun would agree, and Jungwoo still wouldn't talk, but if they all helped each other, and took care of each other, Minhyung was sure they would get him to agree, as well.


	9. The Fear That Still Exists

**Yukhei and Jungwoo took to each other** \-- so much so that, two weeks after Jungwoo's arrival, Jungwoo began to whisper Yukhei's name when he didn't think anyone else was around. It was only ever that-- a small whisper of " _Yukhei_ ," followed by an extension of his arms or a purse of his lips. Minhyung had seen the two of them cuddle up, had seen the two of them kiss briefly, and he admired their ability to take to one another so quickly.

Chenle started to sleep in Renjun's room; and, while Jisung still fell asleep on the couch most nights, he began to reside with them at times. Minhyung had to keep watch over them, sometimes, because Renjun's leg was still broken and his bed was a little too crowded with the three of them in it, but Chenle and Jisung were always careful. Minhyung could trust the two of them to be careful.

Things were going well at the company. The adoption list center was temporarily closed, for too many incidents of abuse had come back to the company. Sicheng and Kun were still at the company, as well as Jaemin and Jeno, and a few more catboys that Minhyung never had a chance to talk to-- not with Sicheng and Kun asking about Chenle and Renjun, Yukhei and Jungwoo, Jisung and Donghyuck. Minhyung always told them-- didn't leave anything out, unless it was too graphic, or too unnecessary (such as Chenle growing sick and throwing up on Jisung, who didn't talk to him for two days after that; and Donghyuck tumbling halfway down the stairs and knocking over Yukhei at the bottom, which they all laughed over for a few minutes before slapping a band-aid over Donghyuck's scraped knee and putting some ice on Yukhei's throbbing ankle). Minhyung always told them big picture things, like "We're really like a family," and "We're all healing together."

Together? Kun had asked, and Sicheng had wondered, Do you have to heal too, Mark? Minhyung promised he would tell them next time.

Minhyung had become quite close to Jung Yoonoh, the man who had taken over Minhyung's job as an empathy worker in the playroom. Yoonoh was closer to Sicheng and Kun than Minhyung was, and seemed to handle the catboys with far more organization than Minhyung had. Minhyung thought his process was quite incredible; once, he had walked into the company building in the midst of Yoonoh's shift. Yoonoh had been playing with a catboy that Minhyung didn't recognize, and he had spotted Sicheng asleep in the corner. He had gently coaxed that catboy into joining Jaemin and Jeno's cuddle and conversation pile, and had tended to Sicheng in the meantime. Minhyung sat and talked to Kun for a few minutes-- and watched Yoonoh coax the catboy back out of Jaemin and Jeno's cuddle pile to play again when he returned. Minhyung recalled his time at the company-- how he would leave catboys hanging for a few minutes whenever he had something else to do. He wondered if he'd been doing it all wrong.

His insecurities came up to Joohyun one day by accident. He was talking to her, and he commented on Yoonoh's working-- how "He takes care of the catboys _really_  well--better than I think I ever could," and Joohyun gave him a look-- a little sad smile, with a tilt of her head and an arm extended to his shoulder. She told him, "He takes care of them well, but I honestly think you have a better connect. I talk to the catboys, sometimes-- Sicheng, Kun, Jeno, Jaemin. None of them like Yoonoh more than you. They miss you."

Donghyuck was always jealous when Minhyung returned home. He would crowd Minhyung's attention as soon as he walked through Moon Taeil's door, a mess of "You were gone _really_  long," and high-pitched requests to cuddle. Minhyung always wondered at him, "Why do you stay up so late, just to see me?" and Donghyuck would never answer him-- would already have him laying on the couch, asleep on top of him.

Taeil was rarely home, as he was trying to work out a dozen things. Minhyung always asked if he could help--had already bought himself a laptop to do some writing, and look for some online work; surely he could at least help with some research. Taeil asked him if he could please just keep track of his e-mail, and delete any that didn't pertain to catboys. Some of the things Minhyung read broke his heart--about how laws were impossible to change, about how nothing could be done about Kim Jungwoo's case, about how lawyers wouldn't work for catboys. Minhyung began to wonder what happened to Jungwoo, but he would still only talk to Yukhei, and he would still only say little things like "Yukhei," "Good morning," "Good night," and Minhyung started to get sick every night.

Minhyung had one particularly bad night when a particular e-mail forwarded to Moon Taeil surfaced. Minhyung shouldn't have clicked on the link in the e-mail, for the sender warned that it was brutal--but included that it was an incident that would help in petitioning and any court proceedings they could achieve. The link led to a story-- not quite a headline, but it made it to televised news, and a brief article in the paper. The story was talking about a catboy that had been brutally abused-- left in an alley to bleed out, and was found dead some Saturday morning by two school kids. Minhyung locked himself in the bathroom for hours, losing his breakfast and getting sick at the smell of lunch. Donghyuck wormed his way into the bathroom after some incessant knocking and pleas of "Let me in, Mark Lee."

Donghyuck sat with Minhyung in the bathroom for the last half an hour that he was in there. He cuddled up to Minhyung and held his hands, made him talk about what had happened-- what was bothering him. It wasn't just Minhyung's empathy that was bringing him physical sickness, this time; it was his own fear, and the flutter of his heart as he thought _that could have happened to me_. Every day, Minhyung was scared his family would seek him out. Every day, he was scared they would get tired of having no one to abuse. Every day, he thought-- _what if they adopt a catboy, or a catgirl?_  Minhyung had long since put a word in to both companies that they weren't to be trusted, but he couldn't prove it, and he wasn't sure if anyone remembered. Should he keep bringing it up? Would it help? Catboys and catgirls didn't have any rights--what if they made a fuss about it? They would be able to adopt no matter what.

"That won't happen." Donghyuck said. He had his hands cupped over Minhyung's ears, the palms of his hands pressing against the edges of Minhyung's jaw to tilt his head up. Donghyuck held a heavy gaze with Minhyung, telling him, with conviction, "Your family won't hurt you ever again. You're safe with us--just like we're safe with you."

"I know." Minhyung said; but his fear became irrational in the face of abuse cases-- hence why this assignment was so damn hard. Minhyung wouldn't give up, though. No matter how much it hurt him, Minhyung knew it would hurt the others more-- the ones that were _still_  being abused, because no one would give them a voice, or a helping hand. Hell, a _hug_  would have helped Minhyung back then.

It was particularly damaging, Minhyung thought, that the only reason his abuse had stopped was because he was _thrown away_. He wasn't even good enough for his _abusers_.

"Mark," Donghyuck said. Minhyung looked at him. He was good enough for Donghyuck. He was good enough for Chenle, and Jisung-- for Yukhei, and Jungwoo-- for Renjun-- for Jeno, and Jaemin-- Kun, and Sicheng. He was good enough for Youngho, and Seungwan-- Joohyun, and Taeil. He was good enough for Donghyuck--even being good enough for one was enough for him, really. He was good enough for himself; he had picked _himself_  up. He was better than that. He was better than his abuse.

"What?" Minhyung finally asked, blinking the last of the emotion out of his eyes. He was better than his abuse--he _needed_  to remember that; and he was so grateful for Donghyuck, and Youngho, and everyone, for reminding him to remember that.

"Are you okay now?" Donghyuck asked. Minhyung nodded, "I always have been. Just--I forget, sometimes."

"It's scary when you forget," Donghyuck told him. There was a playful tone to his voice, but the kiss he left on Minhyung's mouth was serious enough to swallow the statement with meaning. Minhyung was shocked at the sudden touch of lips, and jerked away. Donghyuck dropped his hands from Minhyung's face, and tilted his head down, "Sorry."

Minhyung didn't know what to make of the affection. He curled his fingers around Donghyuck's thigh-- a touch of comfort as he told Donghyuck, "It's okay," and decided the best thing to do was take the tension away from the situation, "Just-- kind of gross. I've been getting sick for a couple hours, now."

"Oh. _Oh!_  Mark!" Donghyuck said, scrambling up and rinsing his mouth with water. Minhyung laughed; and he stood. Donghyuck shoved a toothbrush into his hand and, after spitting his water out, told Minhyung, "Come downstairs for dinner when you're done-- _ah_ \--" and he left with his tongue poking out of his mouth; and he left Minhyung laughing, forgetting about the day's busy emotions.


	10. Location

**Moon Taeil came to Minhyung with a proposal, one evening**.

Minhyung happened to be awake, watching some low-volumed show on the television. Jisung and Donghyuck had long since fallen into slumbers against his lap. He had his fingers through Jisung's hair, and his palm caught up in Donghyuck's sleepy grip. He jumped slightly at the click of the door as it opened, and he stirred Donghyuck by the bump of his thigh against the catboy's cheek--but Minhyung soothed him back to sleep with a few whispers, and Taeil stood next to the couch.

"I have a proposal for you," Taeil said quietly. Minhyung nodded. More work? He wondered. More research? _Proposal_ , though, made it sound like a suggestion--like something Minhyung and Taeil would do _together_ , apart from work. Minhyung took a brief wonder at what it might be, but didn't have much time to come up with options before Taeil was telling him, "What do you think about integrating the catboys back into the company?"

A weight pressed down on Minhyung's shoulders as he imagined letting the catboys go _again_. He remembered how much he had missed Chenle when he first left-- how much he'd missed Jisung, too. He remembered the blood on Yukhei's cheeks as a result of adoption. He thought about the softness of Jungwoo's voice, now that he was speaking. He thought about his new relationship with Renjun; they made great friends. He thought about the brief lip-kisses Donghyuck gave him every night, and most mornings -- and he didn't want to think about what letting them go might mean all over again.

"I don't--" Minhyung started, his jaw stuck. His mouth wouldn't form any words. He felt a panic about his heart, but he was good at controlling that (sometimes). He cleared his throat, and didn't mind Donghyuck's stir, because he knew Donghyuck would settle back to sleep with a few strokes of Minhyung's thumb across the back of his hand--which had become more of a subconscious gesture, anyway. Minhyung focused his attention on Taeil--on forming his response to Taeil, "I don't think... that's a great idea."

"We've gotten some more information," Taeil said, crouching next to the couch so he could lower his voice and still be heard, "Catboys and girls seem to be doing well handling the trauma of abuse. They even seem to handle being exposed to the original setting of their abuse--"

"There are catboys and catgirls being brought back to where they were abused?" Minhyung asked, incredulous. Taeil seemed taken aback, and hesitant to respond, but he said "Yes," in a small voice-- smaller than a whisper-- confused, and cautious. Minhyung's voice had risen past a whisper; he couldn't _believe_  that. He couldn't imagine going back to his home after a short healing time--he couldn't imagine going back to his home _now_ , after seven years -- after he'd spent two years around people who could empathize with him, and understand him. That wasn't right. Something wasn't right.

"Who thought that was a good idea?" Minhyung asked. Taeil pressed a gentle finger to his lips, and Minhyung calmed. He had a tight grip on Donghyuck's hand, now, and slowly released his fingers. Donghyuck's fingers curled, and halfway matched the grip before settling again--perhaps with even _less_  of a grip, this time around.

"We're just trying everything." Taeil said softly. _We?_  Minhyung felt angrier-- "Hyung, did you have a say in this?"

"I--" Taeil sighed softly, "I did. But it's just so we know--"

"Hyung, abuse isn't something to _test_. Abuse isn't some bendable factor for statistics-- it's not statistical _at all_ , unless it's measured in _rates_." Minhyung said. His fingers curled again-- gripping Donghyuck's fingers-- gripping the front of Jisung's shirt, "Hyung, these are living, breathing, _feeling_  beings that you're playing with-- you can't-- hyung, you _can't_  do this to them."

Taeil licked his lips slowly. He had long since begun to avoid eye contact with Minhyung. Minhyung realized he was letting his emotions take over, but he hardly felt sorry for it. He was disgusted, really; he couldn't imagine how he would feel if he had been dragged back to his home and told to _look around_ , or _explore_ , or whatever they made them do. Did they simply look at the place? Did they have to go inside? Did they have to _see_  their owners again?

Minhyung parted his lips to ask, but stopped. He thought it might be better if he didn't know.

"You're right." Taeil said eventually, nodding his head. He seemed upset, as well; and Minhyung was uncomfortable at the tension. Taeil rose to his feet, still looking toward the ground. Minhyung sank a bit into the couch, and gripped at Jisung and Donghyuck. Taeil's words seemed very calculated, "Maybe we shouldn't take them back to the company. Maybe... they shouldn't progress any further than this."

Taeil didn't give Minhyung a chance to say anything more. He left the room, and a door shut down the hall. Minhyung felt breathless for some moments. His fingers were shaking, and he didn't realize the grip he had on Donghyuck and Jisung until they were both awake-- Jisung before Donghyuck; but Donghyuck had the bravery to touch Minhyung. Minhyung jolted, and laughed, and told Donghyuck "Don't scare me like that;" and he tried to laugh it off but Donghyuck didn't seem to find it funny.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Donghyuck asked. Minhyung frowned, "What? Yes. Of course."

"You look like a nervous wreck." Donghyuck said. He lowered his voice, and looked at Jisung for a moment, "Is it about what Taeil-hyung said?"

"What Taeil-hyung said...?" Minhyung asked. Donghyuck looked at him, eyebrow quirked. Minhyung looked at Jisung-- who wasn't looking at him, but glanced at the movement. He looked shy. He was leaning up on his hip, one hand anchored on the couch, the other curled around his elbow. Minhyung looked back at Donghyuck.

"You woke me up when you yelled." Donghyuck said. He parted sections of Minhyung's hair with his fingers, "You're so sweet, you know that? Worrying over us to--to this point.... You're shaking."

"I'm--" Minhyung looked at his hands; and he was. He was trembling like a _leaf_ , and Minhyung laughed again, "I guess I am."

"Is he having a panic attack?" Jisung asked quietly-- so quiet that Minhyung almost couldn't hear him. Minhyung laughed again, and shook his head, "I don't get those."

"It could be anxiety."

"I don't get anxiety attacks, Donghyuck, don't be silly."

"Should I get Taeil-hyung?"

"No, Jisung, he was the one that made Mark start freaking out like this. You heard what he said, right?"

"I'm _not_  freaking out. I'm fine."

"I heard.... Should I get Chenle-hyung?"

"I think he'll overwhelm Mark right now. Don't worry, Jisung. Look-- hug him. No, don't do _that_ \-- talk to him. Don't touch him without telling him. Don't be _afraid_ , either. You won't hurt him. Yes, I know he flinched, but-- look. _Look_ \-- Mark-hyung? Mark-hyung? Jisung's going to hug you, okay? It's just Jisung."

"Now you're just making fun of me."

"Mark-hyung. It's just Jisung, really. Look-- touch his ears. Feel that? Just a kitty-- kitties can't hurt you."

"I'm not just a cat, Donghyuck."

" _I_ know that, Jisung. So does he-- which is why I can say it. Mark-hyung won't get it twisted."

"I'm fine. I'm really _fine_. I have no reason to freak out, I'm _fine_."

"Mark-hyung? Hi. It's Jisung. I have you. It's okay."

"I do too, hyung. Donghyuck has you, too. It's okay-- we're here. We're not going back to the company, either, don't worry. You won't have to go back home. No one would ever make you do that. You're safe."

"You're here, with us."

Minhyung was flooded with tactile sensations all at once--the grip of his hair, the shake of his body, the arms around his torso, the fingers dotting his cheeks. Minhyung's body felt tense, and it made sense as he unraveled himself; he'd been curled up. His fingers fell from his hair, and his neck cracked quietly as he looked to Donghyuck, and to Jisung. They were both looking at him, both worried. Jisung had tears on his cheeks. Minhyung blinked a few times, and had no idea what just went on.

"I think it was anxiety," Donghyuck said quietly, tapping his blanket against Minhyung's eyes, "Are you okay, Mark-hyung?"

"What?" Minhyung asked, and coughed once into his fist, and breathed, "I'm fine. What are you--? I'm fine."

"You will be." Donghyuck said. He looked at Jisung, "Stay for a minute. I'm going to get water."

Donghyuck was gone, and Minhyung looked at Jisung. Jisung was still hugging him. His chin was on Minhyung's shoulder, but he dragged it down against his bicep when Minhyung looked, so that Minhyung could see him better. Jisung smiled softly, and asked, "Are you okay now, Mark-hyung?"

"I'm-- yes." Minhyung said. He rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I'm okay. I just-- I'm sorry. I don't know what just happened."

"You started crying, and you curled up in a defense ball, and you started mumbling, but you wouldn't talk to us." Donghyuck summarized, sitting next to Minhyung and pushing a water bottle to his lips. Minhyung nearly choked at the speed with which the water slid down his throat.

"Sorry," Donghyuck said, taking his blanket to Minhyung's cheek to tap and dry the water that had spilled across it. The area became wet again with a kiss--though very slightly, and very briefly. Another kiss touched Minhyung's cheek, except it was from the opposite side, this time, and Jisung looked embarrassed when he caught Minhyung and Donghyuck's gaze. He retreated, and mumbled "sorry;" but it was okay, and Minhyung told him, and urged Donghyuck to tell him, too.

"Mine are better," Donghyuck said, and turned Minhyung's head and kissed him softly, and briefly, on the mouth. Donghyuck tucked his chin over Minhyung's shoulder and warned Jisung, "Don't you dare do that."

Minhyung would be worried about Donghyuck's possessive nature if only he didn't laugh a second later-- with Jisung laughing along.


	11. Trauma Doesn't Wait for Anyone

**Minhyung woke up on the floor** , and it took two minutes and some annoyed "Chenle, calm _down_ "s from Donghyuck to realize he hadn't fallen asleep on the floor, or rolled off, necessarily; he'd been _pushed_  off.

Chenle was awake. Donghyuck was, too. Jisung was still asleep, though he had begun to stir and whimper as Chenle knocked into the couch once again. Minhyung let Donghyuck help him stand as he was rubbing his knocked head, and he asked, "What has Chenle so excited?"

"I have no idea."

"Jungwoo-hyung! Kim Jungwoo said good morning to me! He told me that he was feeling better!" Chenle said. He ran up to Minhyung, and hugged him, and mumbled into his shirt, "Mark Lee and Wong Yukhei helped Kim Jungwoo."

"You did too, Chenle." Minhyung said. Chenle pulled away, and looked at Minhyung, and waited for him to elaborate. Minhyung amused, and played with Chenle's hair, "Just talking to him helps, you know. Being there for other people really helps them heal. It's good that you talk to him."

"Really?" Chenle said, and Minhyung nodded, and Chenle beamed, "You're right! I'm going to talk to him more!"

The room was completely silent after Chenle disappeared down the hall. Minhyung stood there watching the still hall for some moments; then a shuffle of feet sounded from the carpet, and Donghyuck's arms looped around Minhyung. The catboy's head leaned against Minhyung's shoulder, his soft ears tickling Minhyung's neck. He told Minhyung, "Good morning," and, a bit quieter, asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." Minhyung said. He still wasn't entirely sure what had happened the night before-- _had_  he had a panic attack?, or anxiety? He didn't have anxiety, though; and he never _had_ attacks. Minhyung didn't understand why he was breaking apart when he finally had people to hold him together.

"You're not okay. You're never this quiet if you're okay."

It slipped Minhyung's mind, at times -- the fact that Donghyuck knew him so well, and pay so much attention to his habits. It slipped his mind, sometimes, that he'd known Donghyuck for nearly two years, now--though some months cut into that two years, in which he had no contact with Donghyuck at all. Minhyung couldn't begin to round out how many months he actually _had_  known Donghyuck, but he knew very well that it was a _lot_  -- and he forgot, sometimes.

"Mark Lee."

"I'm sorry." Minhyung said. He held Donghyuck's arms--fingers wrapped around his wrists, but there was no pull or protest of his touch. It was just--accepting. Gentle. _Comforted_. "I'm okay, I promise."

"Are you and Taeil-hyung going to make up?" Donghyuck asked. Minhyung nodded. They would. He had no idea _when_ , but they would. They had a bit of an awkward relationship--not really knowing each other, only working in harmony for the sake of the catboys. They shouldn't have argued _at all_ , really; Minhyung should have quietly accepted the word of his _boss_  without questioning it. Minhyung could be fired; it dawned on him that he could be _fired_  because he took his boss's morals and ethics into question -- roughly, at that. Minhyung was mortified; what if he never got to see Donghyuck, or Chenle, or anyone just because he questioned his boss?

"You seem nervous. Are you afraid of Taeil-hyung?" Donghyuck asked. Minhyung shook his head. An impatient sigh left Donghyuck's mouth, and he moved around Minhyung-- standing in front of him instead of leaning against his back. He was frowning, and he held Minhyung's hands, "Talk to me."

"I'm okay." Minhyung said. Donghyuck's frown didn't let up-- "The more you say that, hyung, the less I believe you."

"I promise."

"Okay."

Donghyuck hugged Minhyung again, holding onto him for quite some time -- some time long enough for Taeil to venture into the room, wondering aloud, "Why is Chenle bouncing off of my walls?"

"Do you want me to leave, hyung?" Donghyuck asked quietly-- a question only for Minhyung. Minhyung, just as quiet, placed a hand across Donghyuck's back, held him closer; and that was his answer. He turned around, and he anchored himself to Minhyung's side, and answered, "Jungwoo-hyung spoke."

"He did?" Taeil asked, and Donghyuck nodded. Taeil's head rocked along, "Good for him."

Taeil moved past Donghyuck and Minhyung, but he stopped for a brief moment next to Minhyung and asked, "Coffee? Breakfast?" and Minhyung didn't know what to say except-- "I-I can make breakfast."

"Coffee?"

"Uh-- yes, please," Minhyung said, hoping Taeil was offering coffee and not requesting it. Taeil went, and Minhyung assumed he was making it.

"He's not angry. Don't shake." Donghyuck said. Minhyung looked down, and saw the shake of his hands, and felt frustrated. Donghyuck's fingers brushed over his eyes, and he was crying; and he didn't understand -- _couldn't_  understand -- why he was falling apart _now_. How many physical spats had he gotten into on the street? How many times had he been yelled at by some shop or restaurant owners that didn't want someone like _him_  in their store? Why was Moon Taeil -- a gentle, friendly man -- making him fall apart like this?

"Come," Donghyuck muttered quietly. He left the room with Minhyung--no drama, no questions asked. Minhyung wondered if Taeil noticed.

Donghyuck took Minhyung to his room. He hadn't slept there in a while. Jisung was there--must have moved there in the midst of Chenle waking him up and him wanting more sleep. Donghyuck sat Minhyung down and reached for Jisung, quietly waking him and telling him something about breakfast. Minhyung wasn't listening much. Jisung left-- shut the door behind him, and Donghyuck moved back to Minhyung.

"You scare me, hyung." Donghyuck said. His palms splayed over Minhyung's cheeks, and he was laughing, "God, what happened to you? Really. Who hurt you so much? I know your family did, but-- I'll beat them up."

"Don't--" Minhyung said breathlessly, but he was laughing. Donghyuck laughed, too, and worried his lips and tilted his head-- looked into Minhyung's eyes and said, "It's not fair, hyung. You're so hurt and -- I can't believe a family would hurt you so bad.... Are you scared Taeil-hyung is going to hit you? He won't."

"No, I _know_  that--" Minhyung laughed. His shoulders weighted, and his groaned, and let his head fall into his hands -- but Donghyuck didn't, because he was brushing Minhyung's hands away, and holding his head up with his hands, cupped gently under his chin, and he made Minhyung look in his general direction as he said, "I'm just -- irrational. I know I am. I'm falling apart and I have no idea why. Tension makes me uncomfortable and I'm so _frustrated_ \--"

Minhyung cut himself off with a sob and a groan. He rubbed his eyes, "I feel so pathetic right now. I'm breaking down the most and I think I had it the easiest."

"The _easiest?_  Hyung, how long did you live with your family?"

"Nine years."

"And _you_  had it the easiest? Hyung, out of all the catboys here, _I_ was with my family the longest, and I was only with them for a few months. I don't even remember how _many_." Donghyuck said. "Nine-- probably less than that-- months compared to nine years is _nothing_."

"Nine months is still a lot to endure, Donghyuck. I-- I'm sorry you had to--" Minhyung couldn't. _Nine months compared to nine years is nothing_ , but abuse wasn't measurable, and time didn't matter. Trauma didn't have time restraints -- _nothing_  would stop trauma from coming if trauma wanted to come. Nine _seconds_  was enough for trauma.

"Hyung, I want to tell you something." Donghyuck said, "And it's going to make you feel better, I think. But you _can't_  tell Taeil-hyung. Actually... I don't think you should tell anyone. Okay?"

Minhyung was nervous, but, "Okay."

"I wasn't abused."

Minhyung blinked, taken. Donghyuck wasn't abused? Then why--?

"I ran away from my family because they weren't you." Donghyuck said. His hands had fallen, and were residing in his lap; but Minhyung didn't need Donghyuck's touch to focus on him, anymore. Minhyung didn't think he could look away from Donghyuck if he _wanted to_ ; the shock dropping his jaw and blinking his eyes. Donghyuck had a small, nervous laugh about his lips, and he tried, "I missed you too-- _too_  much. I, um... well, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I went back to the company to see you -- and my family let me, too. They were good to me. But, that woman -- the -- Joohyun! -- said you didn't work there anymore, and only came by sometimes, and it-- my heart broke. I cried every night-- I missed you so much."

"Donghyuck--" it took Minhyung a long time to speak. He was confused, and he felt for the catboy. He could never imagine someone missing him _that_  much, though, and he wondered, "Why-- why did you miss me so much, Donghyuck?"

"Because you're good to me, Minhyung. To everyone." Donghyuck said. "You're the only person I know that treats us like -- like _people_. We _are_  human, too. We're _mostly_ human, we're just... mutated, or something. We're no different than someone with extra toes or fingers, but we're treated like lesser beings because we have different ears and slightly more needs. We _can_  take care of ourselves, though. If anything, normal people are just a convenience to us."

Donghyuck laughed, except the conversation was heavy; and it died out in a moment. Minhyung felt bad for not laughing, too; Donghyuck was clearly trying to lift the mood. Minhyung tried to smile for him, at least, but his breath was shaky, and he was unsteady as he told Donghyuck, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. No, it's fine-- just--" Donghyuck chuckled, " _You_  have nothing to apologize for, hyung. I'm just-- I'm not a child, or an animal. None of us are. We're human, too, and you're the only person who makes any of us feel that way."

Minhyung had the urge to hug Donghyuck, so he did; and it was a little awkward, their position, except neither of the two cared because the contact was all they needed.

The two only split when a soft set of knuckles tapped on the door, and it opened, and Moon Taeil was standing there with a cup of coffee and a gentle request to talk to Minhyung in private. Donghyuck made to leave, moving slowly so he could speak, comfort Minhyung briefly-- "It's okay."

Donghyuck rubbed a hand over Minhyung's shoulder, keeping his back to Taeil as he whispered, "You've endured a lot, hyung, but he won't hurt you."

And Minhyung knew that. He just had to remember.


	12. Trigger

**"Jisung is making breakfast, if you wouldn't mind helping him."** Taeil said to Donghyuck as he was leaving. Donghyuck nodded silently, and threw Minhyung one last look before leaving the room -- leaving Taeil and Minhyung alone.

Taeil was silent as he entered the room. He quietly closed the door and handed Minhyung the cup of coffee in his hand. Minhyung sipped from it, and avoided looking at Taeil. He didn't know what to say. Did Taeil want _him_  to start speaking? Did Taeil come seeking an apology? An irrational part of Minhyung wondered if Taeil had come to fight-- to yell at him, to kick him out, to fire him, to tell him to never come back. The rational part came back when Taeil started to speak.

"I wanted to say sorry," Taeil said. He seemed tense, still; like he didn't really _want_  to say sorry, but the tension didn't flow into his gentle tone, "I could tell how uncomfortable I made you last night. I understand you have a close connection to these catboys, and that you may relate to them in many ways. I should have considered that before I talked to you about abuse."

"It's-- okay--" Minhyung said.

"I want you to understand me, though." Taeil said, sitting with Minhyung. "I want you to understand that I'm not angry at you-- of course I'm not. I'm much more disappointed-- and in _myself_ , at that. Last night... I thought a lot, after we talked. I realized I've been treating the catboys like _creatures_  instead of beings, and that was ignorant. I've even been praising you for knowing the catboys so well, and connecting with them--and all the time, the only way you've been treating them is like _humans_."

Minhyung couldn't imagine what he'd said to make Taeil realize such a thing. Minhyung hadn't even realized Taeil had been treating the catboys different--perhaps a little condescending, but that's all Minhyung had caught onto. He wondered if Taeil had heard the conversation between him and Donghyuck, some minutes ago -- wondered if he had been lurking outside the door, waiting for a time to come in and talk.

"I really have no intention but to help, though." Taeil continued, giving Minhyung no more time to mull it over. "As horribly as I may have been handling these situations, I want to get these statistics as quickly as possible. I have psychological advisers that tell me which catboys and catgirls are ready to perhaps be exposed to the location of their abuse. Catboys like Yukhei, or Jungwoo--absolutely not ready for that kind of exposure. Chenle, though? Donghyuck? They might be okay again."

Minhyung felt a little less breathless, with those thoughts in mind. Catboys like Yukhei, and catgirls like Yeri weren't being exposed to their abuse again -- because there had been too much trauma involved in their cases. Chenle, though, who had just been neglected-- and Donghyuck, who had never been abused at all.... _They might be okay again_.

Before Minhyung could stop himself, he was crying. It was kind of embarrassing -- crying in front of his boss, sobs breaking into his palms. Taeil scoot closer to him, and tried to hold him, but ended up rubbing his back and asking, with some hesitation, "Is something-- wrong--?" and it took Minhyung a patient moment to tell him, "No. Yes. I mean -- it's just -- no, it's fine. I'm fine."

"You say that a lot, right? That you're fine?" Taeil asked. Minhyung looked at him. Taeil had a little smile on his lips-- small, and pitiful, and doubtful, and, with all those elements to his voice, he asked, " _Are_  you fine, Mark?"

Minhyung looked at Taeil for a long time. He was fine. He'd convinced himself that he was fine; yet he was shaking his head.

"I didn't think so," Taeil said gently. He averted his eyes, "I... don't know how much it's helping you to be here, Mark. I know you love these catboys, and you feel close to them, but humans are different from catboys. Maybe surrounding yourself with all these other stories-- all these other _triggers_ \-- isn't the best thing for you. Maybe you shouldn't work with the catboys at all."

Maybe he shouldn't. Maybe it _wasn't_  good for him. Maybe he was falling apart _now_  because he was overwhelmed with abuse.

But-- "I can't... I've gotten so close to them. I can't just--leave them."

"Take a break?"

"I can't," Minhyung's voice broke, "I don't want to -- I don't know. I don't _know_. I'm attached now, I know. It's not good. It's not healthy. None of this is healthy."

Taeil hugged Minhyung again, only it was a confident hug this time -- because he _knew_  Minhyung needed it, this time. Minhyung let himself hold Taeil, too, and cry against his shoulder. He even curled his fingers around Taeil's shirt, and held on for a moment -- grounded himself in reality, and knew he couldn't leave. He couldn't detached himself from the catboys. He couldn't even detach himself from _Taeil_. Something about this family he'd been brought into was too special, and Minhyung couldn't let go.

(He hated to think that one day he might have to.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"abby why did you make us wait a week for like seventeen paragraphs?"_
> 
> I'm so sorry oh my god the truth is out: I'm actually _**garbage**_ @ updating, this fic has just been fortunate so far


	13. Too Unhappy for Too Long

**Minhyung hadn't been the happiest lately**. More of his negative emotions had taken him; he had more _bouts_  of happiness than _bouts_  of depressed emotion -- and fate stopped treating him right.

Minhyung was trying. As part of his "venture into self-recovery," as Taeil had put it after Minhyung's breakdown, Minhyung got his permission to go out and leave Taeil to the catboys, as Taeil happened to stay home from work (though Minhyung thought that might happen to _not_  be a coincidence). He also got permission to take one of the catboys with him-- "Why? I'd just-- really like to introduce him to a friend of mine. He's like family to me."

He took Donghyuck--of course, after asking the catboy if he'd like to go in the first place. Donghyuck _beamed_  at him, and mentioned that he would _love_  to meet Minhyung's friend-- "But you have to help me look nice, hyung!" and Minhyung thought to mention that he looked nice enough, and Donghyuck amused-- "I don't, you just like me too much."

Minhyung called Youngho in the car. Donghyuck was rummaging through Minhyung's glove box, his curiosity piqued when he saw its handle and tugged on it. He jumped when it fell, and gripped his seatbelt like it was going to attack him. Minhyung showed him that it was just a compartment-- closed it and opened it again, and Donghyuck hummed curiously. Minhyung didn't even stop him from going through it.

"Youngho? Hey, hyung -- do you mind if I come over right now? .... Yeah, my boss is at home with the catboys.... Actually, I am bringing one of them along this time, if that's cool.... I'll be there in, like, twenty minutes. Yeah. Bye."

"Hyung, why do you have this?" Donghyuck asked. Minhyung looked, and saw Donghyuck with his knife. Minhyung jumped--almost forgot he had the thing, really. He took it from Donghyuck, tucking it back into his glove box-- "Don't worry about it;" but his mutter was so timid, Donghyuck couldn't _not_  worry about it.

"You lived on the street for a while, right, hyung?" Donghyuck asked after Minhyung had practically slammed the glovebox shut--best he could with a tremble through his body. Minhyung gripped the steering wheel, focused on the road, but managed to confirm Donghyuck's wonder. Donghyuck asked, "Was it that dangerous?"

"It wasn't pleasant." Minhyung muttered gently. His knuckles were going white around the steering wheel. Donghyuck reached over, his fingers sliding over Minhyung's wrist. Minhyung only flinched away for a second; and Donghyuck succeeded in holding his hand this time. He didn't speak after that, focused on staring out the window, awed by all the scenery passing by; but his thumb stroked slowly over Minhyung's hand, and Minhyung knew he was still on Donghyuck's mind.

Twenty minutes went by quick; and Minhyung parked in front of Youngho's house. Donghyuck didn't get out of the car, leaving Minhyung to go over to the passenger side and open the door, stoop with a wonder of-- "You okay?"

"This place?" Donghyuck asked, peeking out. Minhyung looked, and-- "Yeah," and Donghyuck unbuckled himself, and got out of the car with the help of Minhyung's hand. He brushed off his pants, straightening them out, and he looked at Minhyung, "Sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to get out yet."

Minhyung laughed and, as he started walking up to Youngho's place, told Donghyuck, "This is my friend-- Youngho's-- house. He has a wife and a son, who's really young. He wanted to meet you."

"Me? Why?" Donghyuck asked. He found Minhyung's hand again, and held it with both of his-- "Do you talk about me?"

"Sometimes," Minhyung shrugged, "But he wanted to meet one or two or _all_  of the catboys I work with. He's, uh-- never met one before."

"Really? Does he know about the ears?" Donghyuck asked, running a hand over one of his own. Amused, Minhyung ran his fingers over it, too; then he opened up Youngho's front door, telling Donghyuck, "Yes. He knows about the ears."

"Mark!" Youngho said, waving him over to the couch. Minhyung shut Youngho's front door, kicked off his shoes and made sure Donghyuck did the same. He introduced Donghyuck to Youngho easily, "This is Donghyuck. Hyuck, this is Youngho."

"Nice to meet you!" Donghyuck said, nervous and formal as he stooped into a bow and waved excitedly. Youngho amused, looking at Minhyung for a brief moment. Minhyung urged Donghyuck forward; he and Youngho both encouraged him to get comfortable. Donghyuck wasn't fully comfortable until he had settled into his favorite position-- legs curled up in front of him, back leaning against Minhyung's chest for support. Minhyung's arm hung over his shoulder, and Donghyuck got an opportunity to play with his fingers-- which he took total advantage of for as long as he could. (He only really needed Minhyung for a couple minutes, for his nervous fingers had stopped shaking around Minhyung's after a couple minutes--but Donghyuck held on anyway, just because he could.)

 

 

 

 

 

Ever since Donghyuck admitted to Minhyung that he wasn't abused, Minhyung had wanted to take him back to the company. Joohyun wanted to see Donghyuck again, and all the catboys were so curious about how any of the boys at the house were doing. Minhyung thought it might be nice, to bring Donghyuck along -- now that he knew Donghyuck would be okay. Perhaps Donghyuck would feel more comfortable about Minhyung leaving him for an hour or two on occasional nights if he knew exactly where Minhyung was going, and exactly what he was seeing.

He wanted Donghyuck to see Joohyun again, too. Donghyuck had been talking about seeing her again; Joohyun had been talking about seeing him again. She told Minhyung she missed his daily visits, begging for any sign of Minhyung. He stayed for hours at a time, kicking his legs back and forth as he sat in her chair and talked on and on about the family he was with and how much he missed playing with Minhyung. He would also listen, she said; he would let her talk about the company and all the catboys and catgirls she'd met. Donghyuck said Joohyun was a lot like Minhyung, in that they both treated the catboys like humans-- like _family_ , even.

"Are you excited?" Minhyung wondered. He didn't have to; Donghyuck was bouncing on his heels, rocking from heel to toe, squeezing Minhyung's fingers. Donghyuck nodded, pulling Minhyung along, "I miss Joohyun-- and Jeno and Jaemin. And I want to see if there are any more catboys! I want to meet a catboy who's younger than me. I know Jisung and Chenle but they don't respect me--"

Donghyuck stopped short all of a sudden. Minhyung looked, and wondered, "What's wrong?"

"Hyung," Donghyuck's voice had dropped to a whisper. Minhyung was alarmed, because they'd _just_  stepped into the company building -- what could have Donghyuck so spooked? Before Minhyung could look around, Donghyuck pulled him, and they were hiding behind a pillar. Minhyung held Donghyuck by the shoulders, "What's going on?"

"The woman of my old family is over there." Donghyuck said, peeking around the pillar. He hid again, pressing himself to Minhyung's front. Minhyung held him, and worried. Donghyuck said he _wasn't_  abused-- why was he so shaken up? Minhyung peeked around the pillar, and held Donghyuck, and whispered to him, "Hyuck, what's the matter? You said they were nice, right?"

Minhyung's arms went completely limp as he peeked around the corner and caught sight of the woman. He felt that familiar taste of bile in his throat, but he swallowed it down. He looked away quickly, and sighed heavily. _This can't be happening_ , he thought.

Fate had stopped treating him right.

"Donghyuck," Minhyung said gently. He pointed to an elevator just across from them. It was an Employees Only elevator, and was really only to be used in emergencies, but Minhyung didn't care. This _was_  an emergency. Minhyung gestured Donghyuck to it, "I want you to go up to see Jeno and Jaemin, okay? They're probably in the playroom right now-- you remember where that is?"

Donghyuck nodded. He tugged Minhyung, "Come with me," but Minhyung shook his head, "I should go help Joohyun get them out of here. I'll come-- I'll come get you as soon as they're gone, okay? We can come say hi to Joohyun, then."

"Are you okay, Mark-hyung?" Donghyuck asked, his hands touching Minhyung's cheeks. No. Minhyung was absolutely _not_  okay, but he nodded for Donghyuck-- lied for Donghyuck, "I'm fine. Just go play with Jeno and Jaemin, okay? I'll be up there in no time."

Donghyuck wouldn't go without hugging Minhyung-- holding him tight, and telling him, softly, "Don't do anything that would hurt you."

Donghyuck knew; or he understood some part. Minhyung nodded, rubbing his hand over Donghyuck's back-- comforting himself for a moment, "I'm fine, Hyuck, thank you. Go, okay? I'll be up in a minute-- I promise."

Donghyuck went, and Minhyung gave himself another moment to gather himself. He kept telling himself _this can't be happening; it **can't**  be happening_; but when he looked around the corner, and saw his aunt's face, he knew it was true. He knew he'd been unhappy for too long, and that fate had stopped having sympathy for him.


	14. Happening

**This can't be happening** _. This can't be happening_.

But it was.

Minhyung took some deep breaths as he was walking toward Joohyun and Kyunghee, his aunt. He tucked his hands into his pockets when he was close, because he couldn't stop shaking. Joohyun saw him and smiled, and introduced him, "This is Lee Minhyung."

His aunt looked at him with a hard stare, and Minhyung faltered under it. Joohyun didn't notice the tension right away, and talked smoothly, "He knew Donghyuck before he ran off. Perhaps you want to talk to him?"

Minhyung appreciated Joohyun's efforts at keeping Donghyuck's whereabouts hidden. He appreciated that she was letting him tell the story; but, hell, he _didn't want to_. He couldn't blame her, though. _This isn't her fault. This isn't your fault, either. God-- **no one's** at fault_.

"Can we talk outside, sir?" Kyunghee asked, and Minhyung flinched at the sound of her voice. It had a high pitch and a demanding tone. Minhyung felt a shiver go up his spine as he thought about his mother; and he felt that bile again -- but she spoke over his cough, "My husband is outside and I think he'd like to hear about this, too."

Minhyung glanced at Joohyun. She had a frown on her face, and she was studying Minhyung closely. She glanced at Kyunghee, "Actually, we prefer to talk to customers inside about issues regarding catboys--"

"It's fine." Minhyung said. It wasn't. His _uncle_  was outside, too? Minhyung breathed, and looked at Joohyun, and smiled as well as he could, "I'll be right back."

Minhyung's legs were weak as he followed his aunt outside. He tripped twice, and could barely steady himself. She sneered at him, "Get yourself together," and grabbed him by the hood of his jacket once the doors were open. She pulled him, and he was transferred directly to his uncle, who gripped him by the collar of his hoodie and pushed him against the brick wall of the company building.

" _This_  is where you ended up, huh?" Jaeho sneered. Minhyung was hardly listening, the fear pulsing through his veins. He hadn't been hit--yet. _Hit_. Minhyung thought about them having Donghyuck, and he wondered if it was true-- if Donghyuck really _hadn't_  been abused. He was starting to doubt that.

"You've been avoiding us," Jaeho said, and Minhyung didn't like the way he said it. It sent a shiver down his spine; it sounded like they were looking for him (and Minhyung knew they _were_ ). "Why haven't you been home, Minhyung? Your mother is worried, you know."

"No, she's not." Minhyung said, trembling.

"Who are you to say she's not?" Kyunghee's voice raised, and Minhyung flinched again, trying to block her out-- trying-- failing-- "You haven't been home in over seven years, Minhyung -- do you even _know_  your mother anymore?"

Does _she_  know _me?_ Minhyung wondered, and didn't care. He didn't want to talk about his mother. He didn't want to talk to this family at all.

"I thought you wanted to know about Donghyuck." Minhyung muttered softly. Jaeho got close to him, " _What was that?_ " and Minhyung shrunk, refused to answer. Jaeho's hand came to his throat, and trapped it between his hand and the brick wall, "What did you _say_ , boy?"

"Hey, what the _hell?_ " --a familiar voice cut in, and Jaeho and Kyunghee both stepped back. Minhyung wasn't particularly weak at being choked for just a few moments, but he _was_ weak at the idea of being abused again. He slid down the wall, properly crashing against the ground and curling in on himself. He heard some shouting, and he cried into his knees. He felt like a child-- like a weak, defenseless child, and, for a few moments, he didn't even hate himself for it. He couldn't; because, for a moment, he couldn't think of himself as anything else.

"Are you okay? Hey. Minhyung. Talk to me. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Should I call an ambulance?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Talk to me, kid."

"I am talking to you."

"It's Yuta. Remember me? Nakamoto Yuta-- I'm a translator here. We used to work together... kind of. Hell, what just happened?"

"I'm fine, Yuta."

"Should I get someone? I don't know what to do. I should have kept them here and called the police-- dammit--"

"I'm _fine_."

"Let's get inside. Come on-- can you stand up? Good. Come here.... There you go. Come on. Come on-- you're alright. You're fine. We're going back into the building, okay? Okay-- hold up.... Okay. Good. We're inside. Would you look at that."

"Minhyung? What happened? What's wrong with him, Yuta?"

"I have no idea. I went outside and some couple had him by the throat."

" _What?_ "

"I just went for a smoke break and he was being choked out. Who were they?"

"They were here looking for Donghyuck. God, he looked so scared-- I should have kept him in here."

"Why would they choke him out for a catboy, though?"

"I don't know. Oh my God-- Minhyung? Minhyung, can you hear me? Should we call an ambulance?"

"I'm thinking that might be a good idea."

"Don't call an ambulance, please. I'm fine."

"Minhyung? ...Yuta, I don't know what to do."

"We should call police, too, huh?"

"Please don't. I'm fine."

"Should I get him some water? Ice? I don't even know what's _happening_ \-- if only my wife were here...."

"Does he have panic disorder or something?"

"He just got _attacked_ , Yuta, I would be panicking too. I don't-- is that what's going on, you think? I don't know-- he-- Minhyung. Look at me. Hey. Can you hear me? It's Joohyun... come on, Minhyung, I know you can hear me."

"He's shaking like a _leaf_."

"I'm going to get him a blanket. Stay with him, okay? Ambulance is on the way?"

"Yes. Should I call the police?"

"I think we should probably let Minhyung decide.... I don't know. I don't know. We'll talk to him about this when-- when he comes to, I guess. I'll grab him a blanket."

"Ambulance is on the way, kid. Hang in there-- you're alright. Breathe. You alright? Good."

"I don't know if this is going to help but-- I mean, warmth is always good for something, right?"

"Right."

"Why are there sirens?"

"Jeno? Jeno, sweetie, it's okay, go back to the room."

"Donghyuck said Mark-hyung is here and he's worried about him. Mark-hyung?"

"Jaemin, sweetie--"

"Mark-hyung!"

"Donghyuck, don't--!"

"Mark-hyung? Mark-hyung, can you hear me? Mark-hyung, I told you not to do anything that would hurt you. _Hyung_."

"Donghyuck, touching him might not be a good idea--"

"I've gotten him through this before, leave me alone! Mark-hyung? Mark-hyung, it's me, it's Donghyuck.... Please talk to me. Please."

"Donghyuck, don't cry. I'm fine."

"I told you not to do anything that would hurt you. I _told you_. You told me you were fine-- you have to stop lying to me."

"I am fine. I _am_  fine."

"Donghyuck, that's enough. Come on-- the ambulance is here. You, Jeno, and Jaemin go back to the playroom, okay? Donghyuck, please-- Yuta, can you take them up there?"

"Yes."

"Leave me alone. Don't touch me! I'm staying with Mark-hyung!"

"Donghyuck--"

"Mark-hyung--"

"Mark!"


	15. Fall Apart (Cushion Together)

**Falling flat on his face really did something for Minhyung's awareness**. He came to as he crumpled against the ground, and he groaned at the way his body hurt. Donghyuck was on his knees next to Minhyung, crying as he gathered Minhyung's shoulders and sat him up. Minhyung reached for him, gently telling him not to cry-- "Hey. Hey, stop crying--" but Donghyuck only sobbed more, "Mark-hyung. Mark-hyung, I _told_  you not to do anything that would hurt you!"

"I'm fine. Hey, stop. I'm fine." Minhyung said. He started up, and Jeno and Jaemin rushed to help him. Joohyun was on the sidelines, stunned, while Yuta was closer to the elevator-- had just had Jeno and Jaemin with him a moment ago. Minhyung brushed himself off, while the catboys stood around him. Donghyuck said, "Don't lie to me," as he was getting to his feet. Minhyung reached for him, and held him, "I'm fine. I promise."

"What happened?" Jeno asked. Joohyun stepped forward, and felt Minhyung's forehead softly. She looked _terrified_ , "Minhyung, what happened? Are you okay? There's an ambulance coming--"

"I'm fine. Just--" Minhyung brushed it off-- all of it-- the issue, Joohyun's hand, Donghyuck's hands, "I'm fine."

"Stop lying." Donghyuck demanded, angry tears streaming down his face, "You're _not_  fine and you're scaring me."

"Don't be scared." Minhyung comforted Donghyuck softly. Donghyuck still looked pissed, and Minhyung didn't think he could do much about it in the moment--when his mind was still a little fuzzy and he was tired, and beat down, because that was the second panic-- or anxiety-- or _whatever_  attack he'd had in the past couple weeks and he had no idea what was going on with him. How could he maintain someone else, right now?

"I'm going to-- deal with the ambulance--" Minhyung said, and people were already coming in, asking if there was an emergency. Yuta gathered the catboys-- even Donghyuck-- while Joohyun walked Minhyung outside, a firm arm around his shoulder. She had a look on her face like he had some explaining to do; and he did, but he didn't have the energy for it right then, especially with the long process with the ambulance and Donghyuck's worry swamping his mind.

"Thank you," Minhyung said when all the lights and sirens and big vehicles were gone. He and Joohyun had gone up to the cafe to order some warm drinks and soothe Taeyong's concern with the sirens and lights that he'd noticed. Minhyung knew he had to go see Donghyuck soon-- knew the boy must be having a fit in his worry-- but Minhyung was appreciating these silent moments with Joohyun.

Until they weren't silent-- "I'm _so_  sorry I didn't go with you, or keep you inside, or _check on you_. You-- you should have seen your face, Minhyung, you look so terrified--"

"Yeah, uh." Minhyung coughed, "Remember how you-- how you told me I have empathy? It's because... well, it's because I was abused by my family. These catboys never really _had_  a family, and I didn't either. That's why I relate. And that's-- that's why I was so freaked out downstairs. That was my aunt."

Joohyun was speechless for a moment, her mouth open and her pupils shaking. She had a grip on her coffee unlike any grip Minhyung had seen her have before-- except, perhaps, for her protective grip on Yeri that long while ago. She leaned forward, and her voice was quiet, "An abusive family had Donghyuck after all."

Minhyung didn't want to think about it. He nodded slowly, then-- "I don't know if they abused him. Donghyuck said he wasn't abused, but... I don't know. It's all kind of confusing."

"Would he lie to you?" Joohyun asked. Minhyung shrugged, "Everyone handles abuse different. He could have blocked it out. He didn't have any bruises or anything when he showed up on Taeil's doorstep, but I have no clue what else they could have done to him. They're emotional abusers first-- and physical abusers when they don't get any emotional reaction."

Joohyun closer her eyes for a moment. The steam of her hot chocolate filtered up and breathed across her face, and she seemed soothed by it. She had tears in her eyes when she looked up, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Minhyung shook his head. She didn't have to be sorry. She didn't have to feel anything for him; he was fine--

"I was abused, too." Joohyun said. That shocked Minhyung; and he had a similar reaction to her--to freeze, with his mouth open. Joohyun laughed, her tears dripping off of her face, "I-I actually dated one man before I met my wife, Seulgi. He beat the living hell out of me. He was never family to me, so I didn't get that part of the hurt, but I got-- I got the bruises, and the scarring, and the trust issues and whatnot. I understand these catboys, too. I understand _you_. I should have recognized that in you."

"I can't even seem to recognize it in Donghyuck." Minhyung said, "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I just--" Joohyun breathed, "I hate that... I can't save everyone, you know? That's why I came to work in this company. All I want to do is save people from-- from the kind of hurt I went through, and the kind you went through. Any kind of hurt-- I want to fix it. And I hate that I can't. I hate there are catboys and catgirls on the streets that I don't know about. There are catboys and catgirls with people that they can't escape from. There are other human beings out there in horrible relationships and we can't help them. There are kids out there in terrible families and we can't help them, Mark. And I don't-- I don't know what to do--"

"Hey," Minhyung said softly. He stood, and he slipped out of his chair to stand by Joohyun, to pull her up by her hand and hug her. She burrowed into him, crying into his shoulder, holding onto him for dear life. Minhyung rubbed her back, and felt his own tears building. He knew what she meant. He knew _exactly_  what she meant. He wanted to save everyone, too. He wanted to make a difference, too.

"Do you know what the best thing you can do is?" Minhyung asked; because it was something he'd been trying to do, and it was something that seemed to be working for him, "Save yourself. Save yourself, and let others see you do it. Inspire other people, because they're going to go on to inspire more people-- and more, and more, until everyone can figure out how to save themselves. And then-- then, when they get back out into the world, they can have their break. They-- they can fall apart, because... because they have other people to put them back together."

Minhyung thought it was crazy, how words of wisdom could come before their speaker realizes the moral lesson for themselves. He thought, though, that it was true; he couldn't have fallen apart when he was on his own-- out on the streets? He _never_  would have been able to piece himself together. He fell apart when things were good because his situation was good enough to cushion him, and he had people that could piece him back together. His emotions found a comfortable source to bounce off of, and they unleashed. It was only healthy.

"We are _too young for this_ ," Joohyun laughed her way through the sentence, wiping her eyes, "But I don't think-- I don't think anyone's ever _old enough_  to handle this kind of stuff, huh?"

"No. No, they're not." Minhyung said. He sat back down; Joohyun did, too. They sipped off their drinks and comfortably-- and quietly-- sat together for a while as their tears dried out and their emotions found a place within themselves, and within each other, to settle.

"Do you believe in the idea that someone else can-- can bring you happiness... when you can't find it within yourself?" Joohyun asked after a little while. "Because... when I met Seulgi, my family--didn't react _well_ , because she's... a woman. They accept her now, but I can never stop thinking about what they said to me about her. I told them she made me happy after-- after what had happened-- that she filled a little gap that my ex-boyfriend created in my happiness. They said--another person can't make you happy. Another person should _never_  be there to fill a void, because-- what if you lose them? What if they leave before you can find a way to fill that void yourself? Then you're even more damaged, and that break creates more splits, and you shatter.... Do you believe that?"

"No." Minhyung's answer was immediate. Joohyun lifted an eyebrow--out of shock at his quick answer. Minhyung tried to explain, "I-- I brought myself to happiness after I was kicked out. But right now-- right now, I'm falling apart, because I finally have people to help me. Right now, I'm-- I'm finding love like I never have before. And I don't think anyone who fills a void can magically unfill it, because if they were good enough to fill that void in the first place, they're good enough to linger there even if they're gone. And even if they're gone, you have that stability while you find another way to close that gap."

Joohyun was smiling. She was quiet for a moment, but she was smiling, "Who did you fall in love with?"

"What?" Minhyung asked. Joohyun shook her head fondly, "You don't say things hopeful like that without being in love. Come on. Who did you fall in love with?"

Minhyung stared at the table for a long time. Who did he fall in love with? Well, he'd never been in love before. He wasn't really sure how love worked; but something about answering her question with "Donghyuck" just seemed right.


	16. Labels Ruin Everything

**Donghyuck was pissed at Minhyung all night**. His angry tears had barely stopped flowing when Minhyung went to get him from the playroom, and he didn't talk to Minhyung on the way back to Taeil's place. He stormed right past an excited Chenle, right past a concerned Taeil, right past a nervous Jisung. He went all the way back to Minhyung's room, slammed the door, and locked himself in there. Minhyung returned to the living room with a hand on the back of his neck-- three sets of eyes on him.

"Hi?"

"What's wrong with Donghyuck Lee? Donghyuck Lee is never this mad! Is he okay? Is he okay?" Chenle asked, holding onto Minhyung's arm with a concerned expression etched onto his features. Minhyung comforted Chenle's hair, "He's fine, Chenle, don't worry. He's just a little upset at me."

"What happened, hyung?" Jisung asked. Minhyung chewed on the inside of his cheek for a minute, "Well, uh... I... had a moment--? today and I told Donghyuck I was fine and he was really mad at me for lying.

"Are you alright?" Taeil asked. Minhyung nodded, "No-- yeah-- of course-- I'm fine. I mean-- no, I'm technically _not_  fine but I _will_  be so-- so I always just, kind of say I am right now. Donghyuck doesn't like that."

"Can I talk to him?" Chenle asked. Minhyung chewed on his bottom lip, "Uh... I don't know about that, Chenle. Why don't you go talk to Jungwoo again?"

"Jungwoo! Jungwoo talks!" Chenle said; and he was off. Jisung poked at Minhyung when Minhyung came by-- because Minhyung was going for Taeil, but happened to pass the couch on the way. He asked, "Can _I_ talk to him?" and Minhyung thought Jisung might be calm enough for Donghyuck, so he nodded, and told him, "If he doesn't want to open up, spend some time with Renjun, okay?" and Jisung agreed.

"Is Donghyuck really only mad at you for lying to him?" Taeil asked. Minhyung nodded. He sat down with Taeil; he'd never sat in these chairs before, as he often stopped at the couch and disregarded the rest of the living room, but it was nice. He had a pretty view of the pool from the window, and he liked it. It was calming. It made him feel more comfortable talking to Taeil after the tension (which never even had to come about).

"Did something happen that would make him assume you're _not_  okay?"

"I had a panic attack today. Or something. I don't--know what it was, exactly. I never have those." Minhyung said. Taeil had startled all the way back at _panic_ , and it took a moment for his eyebrows to settle, and for his eyes to shrink back to a relaxed state, "This was your first panic attack?"

"No. Second. Donghyuck was there for both." Minhyung said. He knew what question was coming next, but he didn't want to hear it, so he continued, gave Taeil something else to talk about-- "I calmed down after a few minutes. I think it was a few minutes. Donghyuck and I went back to the company and--I just... had a moment."

"Did something happen?"

"No."

Minhyung answered too quick. Taeil was skeptical. Minhyung tried to relax his tense shoulders, but he was looking everywhere _but_  at Taeil and the older man wasn't buying Minhyung's, "It just kind of-- happened."

"Something set you off, Minhyung." Taeil's voice was softer; he was coaxing Minhyung into telling him. Minhyung didn't want to. He didn't want to think about his aunt or uncle or _family_  ever again. Taeil had enough hints about his screwed up family life; he didn't need any more.

So, Minhyung changed the subject entirely, "I told Joohyun I was in love with Donghyuck today."

That brought on another shocked expression from Taeil. His lips even parted slightly this time, an air of shock escaping his lungs. Minhyung cleared his throat, "I mean-- that had nothing to do with... this was after. Just-- I was talking to Joohyun, and she was calming me down, and-- she really helped me out today. I mean. She comforted me, and I guess-- I spoke from the heart, and she told me I must be in love with someone, and I assumed it was Donghyuck."

"You don't-- know?" Taeil asked. Minhyung shook his head, "I've never been in love before. I don't... really know what love's supposed to feel like--but I know Donghyuck makes me feel... different."

"You may love him as a friend, Minhyung, but I don't think you're in love with him." Taeil said. That ticked Minhyung off a little bit; he was still so sensitive to Taeil's views on catboys, and he snapped without meaning to, "Why? Is there something so wrong with loving a catboy?"

Minhyung regretted the words right away. Taeil didn't seem angered, though. He was tense for a moment, his fingers coming together on his lap, and an impatient sigh leaving his mouth, but he relaxed after a second, and Minhyung's heartbeat settled by the time he was done saying, "There's nothing wrong with it, Minhyung. Catboys are-- they're human, just like we are. I've come to realize that, and I'm sorry I didn't before. I just-- I know I haven't been around much, and it's so obvious Donghyuck loves you, but I don't think you love him, too. I'm not entirely sure _he_  loves you the way -- you think you love him. I think you two love in extremely different ways, and you're-- perhaps not _in love_ with each other, but whatever kind of love you _are_  giving each other is working for you both."

Okay. Minhyung could see that. He cleared his throat and started with "I'm sorry," which was quiet, and whispered, and then he spoke at a reasonable volume, "I just-- I've never loved before. The closest I've gotten to any kind of _love_  is my best friend and his wife. They're like-- family, to me."

"And now you have a family here, too." Taeil said. He smiled, "You're young. _I'm_  young-- but trust me, you have time to explore different kinds of love. You'll figure it out-- and you'll understand what Donghyuck means to you one day."

"Yeah." Minhyung muttered. Taeil leaned in; his voice was quieter, and he was serious, "Don't try to establish anything, okay? Established relationships are the kinds that hurt people. Let things be as they are-- let things be ambiguous. If I can give you any advice about love-- don't try to define it."

Minhyung nodded. He understood that he could hurt Donghyuck. He _had_  seen a couple movies-- how there was always a spat about _what are we?_  and complications when people couldn't seem to agree on a way to define love, or classify a relationship. Minhyung and Donghyuck just had to be Minhyung and Donghyuck; there was no reason to call them friends, or lovers, or anything else. Labels like that ruined everything.

"Go talk to him." Taeil said, "I'm sure he's calm by now. If Jisung is in there, send him back out here. We were planning on watching a movie together."

Minhyung smiled; he liked that Taeil was started to ease himself into the catboy's lives, as well. He ventured back to his room, and knocked softly on the door. Jisung opened up, and looked back briefly, and then gestured Minhyung in-- quietly. Donghyuck was curled up under a sheet on Minhyung's bed. He wasn't moving. Minhyung whispered, "Is he asleep?" and Donghyuck replied, "Go away, Mark Lee."

"No." Jisung said. Minhyung nodded. He whispered to Jisung what Taeil told him-- and Jisung excitedly ran back to the living room. Minhyung closed the door. He didn't even get to move, or say anything, when Donghyuck told him, again, "I don't want to see you."

"You don't have to _see_  me." Minhyung said, moving to sit on a corner of the bed, "You can stay under the blanket. You could just talk to me."

" _Go away_." Donghyuck said, kicking a foot out. Minhyung ended up on the floor, a wheeze about his lungs as the air was knocked out of him. When he looked back at the bed, Donghyuck was peeking out from his sheet. He hid his eyes again, and Minhyung laughed, "You know, that's the second time I've been knocked over in this house."

Donghyuck said nothing. Minhyung got to his feet, groaning. He sat on the corner of the bed again, and braced his feet against the ground just in case Donghyuck kicked out again. He didn't, for a few moments, so Minhyung felt safe to talk, "You're right, Donghyuck. I'm not okay."

Donghyuck was still quiet. Minhyung pulled his legs up onto the bed, letting his knee brush against Donghyuck's calf, "But I'm going to be. I'm going to be just fine, especially with you around. You. Taeil. Joohyun. Youngho, and Seungwan, and their beautiful little boy-- I'll be okay."

Donghyuck peeked out of the sheets. Minhyung smiled, and reached for Donghyuck, his hands massaging Donghyuck's thigh, "You'll help me, right, Donghyuck?"

In a moment, Donghyuck was sitting up, and he was falling into Minhyung's arms with a hug wrapped tight around the older's torso. He was crying, and he wouldn't let Minhyung see his face. He didn't talk for a few minutes, leaving Minhyung to do all the hushing and comfort kissing -- pecks all over his hair and wherever he could on his cheeks.

"They told me about you." Donghyuck muttered. He sobbed, he coughed, and he sat up, and rubbed his eyes, and rambled, "I saw you in-- in their house-- all kind of pictures of you, and I knew... I knew I was in trouble. I always-- I always wanted to find you, because I couldn't just-- _leave_. They would look for you. I-- I never wanted them to find you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

 _He knew_. Minhyung blinked, "How-- how did you know, Hyuck?"

"It's obvious, Mark. It's obvious something happened to you-- someone hurt you. I-I knew it was your family because you told us you got sick because your family stressed you out. No one _throws up_ because their family stresses them out a little bit."

Minhyung reached for Donghyuck. _He knew_. He asked, "Did they really-- never abuse you, Donghyuck?"

"I left before they could start." Donghyuck muttered. Minhyung tried to remember how long he'd been without Donghyuck. He knew it was months; it could have crept close to a year. He was surprised it took them that long.

But-- "Were they mean to you?"

"Yes." Donghyuck muttered, "But I don't care. People have always been mean to me--catboys are used to it."

 _Ouch_. Minhyung's heart sunk, "Hyuck--"

"I just couldn't let them find _you_  again." Donghyuck said, holding Minhyung's wrists, "Because if they did, I'd be so mad at myself. And I _am_  mad at myself. I didn't even help you. I _knew_  you would do something stupid and I left anyway. I'm sorry. I didn't protect you--"

"Hey, hey, I don't need protected. It's okay, I can protect myself." Minhyung said, laughing, and holding Donghyuck's hands instead, "You let me get the bruises, okay? You can patch them up afterwards."

Donghyuck sniffled, and muttered, "That doesn't seem fair."

"Life isn't fair."

Donghyuck laughed a little bit. He let go of one of Minhyung's hands for a moment enough to rub his eyes; and when he looked up, he only looked for a moment, and then he kissed Minhyung briefly. Minhyung got a taste of salt and a taste of comfort, and he held Donghyuck's cheeks to keep him there for a moment longer. Minhyung liked that Donghyuck could kiss him for comfort, or to seal a conversation. He liked that Donghyuck could fall into his chest afterwards and claim "Let's go to sleep," despite the night being young. He liked Donghyuck. And he liked that it could be as simple as that.


	17. Epilogue. Over the Shoulder

**"Mark!"** Jeno and Jaemin rushed at Minhyung as soon as he had stepped foot in the playroom. Donghyuck stepped out of the elevator a moment later, and whined as Minhyung was pushed back slightly by the force of Jeno and Jaemin's affection. He was holding his nose when Jeno and Jaemin moved their hugs to him, but he laughed and let go a moment later, and Minhyung knew he wasn't too hurt.

"Mark Lee!" Chenle said, jumping for Minhyung before Minhyung even had a chance to turn around. Minhyung caught his aggressive hug, nearly toppling over with the force. Chenle said, "Mark Lee! I'm going to be adopted, Mark Lee!"

"Really?" Minhyung pretend like he didn't already know that. He asked, "Do you know who's adopting you?"

"This really pretty lady, and her husband, and her baby boy!" Chenle excited, "Youngho Seo is going to pick me up today!"

"That's amazing, Chenle," Mihyung said quietly. He'd been nervous for Chenle ever since he re-joined the company a few months back. Chenle cried, as he hadn't wanted to leave Jisung behind, and he hadn't wanted to miss out on seeing Minhyung every day, but he was excited to return to Sicheng and Kun, and he was excited to find a new family to love and care for him. When Youngho showed interest in adopting a catboy, Minhyung took the opportunity to tell him anything and everything about Chenle -- and the stars aligned from there.

"Is Jisung Park okay?" Chenle asked, a concerned frown about his brow. Minhyung smiled, "Yes. He is."

"Tell him I love him okay? Maybe my family will let me come visit sometime!" Chenle suggested. Minhyung wouldn't doubt that they would.

"Chenle," a soft voice called. Joohyun had just stepped out of the elevator, and was waving Chenle over. He ran and hugged her, and Minhyung heard enough to know that Chenle had to go, because Youngho was there to pick him up. Chenle was quick to say goodbye to everyone, stopping by Minhyung again to say a prolonged goodbye. He sniffled a bit when he returned to Joohyun, with his bag over his shoulder. He held her hand as she took him downstairs; and Minhyung smiled, because he couldn't wait to surprise Chenle by showing up at Youngho's house with Jisung in tow.

"How is Jungwoo?" Jaemin popped up beside Minhyung, tugging at his fingers curiously. Minhyung was happy to tell him, "He and Yukhei are getting along really well."

"And Renjun?" Jeno asked, popping up on his other side. Minhyung slung an arm over his shoulder, "He should be coming back here pretty soon. He's ready--said he misses you two quite a bit."

Jaemin and Jeno were happy to hear so, ears twitching in excitement as they looked at each other and started to talk about how much they missed having Renjun around, and how much they would love if he really did come back to them. Minhyung looked for Donghyuck for a moment, as he didn't see him in front of him anymore. He looked behind him, and behind Jeno, and behind Jaemin -- and he swore he'd spotted every part of the room, but Donghyuck managed to sneak up on him anyway.

"Let's go home," Donghyuck said after Minhyung's mini episode-- of him shouting, and laughing, and holding his heart, and being teased for being scared to easily. Minhyung agreed, and they said their respective goodbyes to Jaemin, and Jeno, and dropped by for a moment to check on Sicheng and Kun, too. Minhyung walked with his hand in Donghyuck's, their fingers linked, his grip perhaps a bit too tight. It had been over a year since his last encounter with his family-- physically, in person, or over text or social media. He wasn't any less nervous than he was a year ago.

"Hey," Donghyuck nudged him, pressing their shoulders together as they walked. Minhyung looked at him, and Donghyuck frowned, "What did I say about looking over your shoulder?"

Minhyung pursed his lips, and thought, "That if I did, I would only find you?"

"Because I have your back," Donghyuck confirmed. He kissed Minhyung's cheek, and promised, "--and I always will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the prolonged wait! I really didn't mean to leave this unfinished for so long  
> \-- thank you so much for reading! ♡


End file.
